Any Season Uke America Drabbles
by Kabernee
Summary: This story is now gonna be a drabble dump due to all of the awesome fans out there requesting I continue it. So from now until whenever (Perhaps when the space is filled to 9MB of uke Americaness since that's the limit) This will just be a cute little collection of drabbles for you guys to love, perfectly seasoned with spices and such. So, let's rejoice and read, shall we? :D
1. Salsa Americana (SpAmerica)

Font: Gisha

Font colour: Turquoise

Font size: 18

Alright, now time to write!

Turquoise...

That's how you spell it? Damn...

No wonder I got runner up in county spelling bee.

I fucked up my life.

RANDOM AS SHIT A/N

Anyway, since I feel like making either a fic about a crack pairing/ a pairing that probably doesn't exist at all, I feel like I should write whatever uke America pairing that comes to my perverted ** year old mind. (Note that I censored my age for certain reasons. Dem stalkers be everywhere.) Now that that's out of the way, I can get down to business. And also these very characters ;D

Since I am so happy to announce, I will just come out and announce it.

Welcome to the 2014 Summer Uke America Drabbles :D

Yes, instead of making it last for a whole month, why not make a collection of drabbles to last you for 3.5 months? (May being the .5 part.) Aren't you excited? All the summer lovin' All the summer fightin' (Maybe o3o) And lastly all the summer fuckin' And yes, most of these drabbles will take place in summer, duh. But the first pack (Yes, you'll see me organize these drabbles' months of publication by packs. Kinda like a pack of wolves, but with drabbles. Yeah, it's a pack of drabbles. Enjoy.) The first pack will be in the mid spring, and the drabbles' seasons will change along with the seasons where I live. Now, onto the PenName fiasco. I decided to change my name back to XrawrXreptarX because I've been getting PMs from a few authors that follow me and saying that they want me to change my name back so they can remember who I am. Plus, everyone seems to search me up better with that name.

Plus this name grew on me. -w-

And now I've taken up the whole first page with this A/N, I better let you get on to the drabbles, but one more thing... Oh, and this is also like the third sequel to Starstruck... Heheh.. o3o But instead of Aussie topping America, it'll be Spain... Y-you know what? I'm just gonna get to the description of the drabble part.

PAIRING: (Possibly crack) SpAmerica (Just in case, if you're new to yaoi, SpainXAmerica) :3

TIMELINE: May 2014

SETTING: Ft. Lauderdale **AHEMFLORIDAAHEM**

WARNINGS: Yaoi, Some margaritas, Champagne. That's pretty much it.

Spain and Australia have been good friends and acting buddies since as long as he can remember. They shared everything, from goods, to secrets to scripts. But he'd never expect Australia to share his boyfriend also. Yes, that's right. Australia felt he didn't need to have any suspicion on the Spaniard, so he let his boyfriend, America, go and hang out with the tan fellow.

Without him there.

On a yacht.

On the coast of Ft. Lauderdale Beach.

IN THEIR BATHING SUITS.

WITH A COLLECTION OF FUCKING DRINKS AT THEIR ACCESS.

Spain had tried not noticing his best friend's boyfriend's body, which was adorning an orange bikini and sunbathing in a lounge chair, which was close to Spain's own, only to be separated by a small patio table holding 2 individual margaritas for both nations. "So, how do you like the yacht? It's the biggest one we own," America bragged about how rich him and his boyfriend were. "Yeah. It's really nice for Australia to let me on one of his most prized posessions. With his most prized posession," Spain replied, mumbling the last sentence before taking a sip from his margarita. America nodded and flipped his sunglasses back over his eyes and went back to sunbathing.

Spain smirked.

'This isn't gonna be too terribly bad' Spain thought to himself. A few minutes later, America got up and offered Spain his hand. "Come on, I want to show you something. It'll be fun," America encouraged. Spain thought this over as he tried casually looking up and down the other's body, who looked a little tipsy as he stood in the mid afternoon sunlight. Spain nodded, and America grabbed his hand and practically flew them to the bedroom portion of the yacht.

Once they got inside the bedroom, America waved his hands around the room as he gave Spain a tour of the rather large area.

"And this over here is the mini fridge. Oh, and this is the bed. And this is the-" America was cut off.

"I know what a yacht is and what is inside one. I have a few of my own, you know," Spain explained, trying to prove he wasn't 5.

America nodded and scratched the back of his head, embarassed that he forgot that Spain was also rich and had expensive goods of his own. "You want to have some champagne? Australia has a mini fridge full of it," America offered. Spain once more thought this over in his head before nodding and jumping on the bed, only to be joined by America, who had 2 chilled wine glasses and a huge champagne bottle.

After about 6 or 7 glasses, America felt the bubbles go to his head along with Spain, who seemed like he was about to pass out. "Spain... You know, Australia has been neglecting me for some time now... And my needs are only growing stronger..." America said as he got on top of Spain, who was kind of getting freaked out by America's bizarre behavior. "C'mon, don't be shy, dude. You've probably always _dreamed _of fucking me, hm?" America said as he reached for Spain's hand and placed it on his butt, which was perked high in the air. Spain quickly retreated his hand and placed it over his mouth, where it stayed as he processed the information America gave him. "S-so... You want me inside?" Spain started, his voice shaky from the blonde making such a bold move. "I-i'm not sure if I could do this... Letting you cheat on Australia with me. _Me _of all people. I-I mea-" Spain was cut off when America forced his lips onto his own. When their lips contacted, it was too much for Spain to bear. It was just too tempting, so Spain then reached for America's butt and slapped it, causing the aroused blonde to moan into the kiss, the reaction made Spain hard. Spain then rubbed the red cheek and pulled down the bikini bottom and felt up the other's butt, eliciting moans from America. Spain broke the kiss in order to breathe. "You like that, don't you?" Spain teased. The blonde nodded in response and moaned loudly when Spain wrapped his hand around the other's erection, slowly pumping it. America then reached his hand down and also palmed the Spaniard's erection, who was eminating a low growl. Spain rubbed the pad of his finger across the tip, making America practically scream. "C-can't... Hold it anymore, Spain... Ahn," America moaned wantonly. Spain took this as a green light and tore off his swim trunks along with America's bikini. Spain then reached his hand towards the blonde's face. "Suck on these," Spain told. He watched the other male grab his fingers and suck on them, swirling them in his mouth and around his tounge. Spain noted America's eyes were half lidded as he concentrated on soaking the digits, seeing this sight made Spain's manhood grow tighter. All too soon, America released the slender and tan fingers, of which were covered in spit. Spain grinned cheekily as he reached toward the other's butt and slowly inserted his fingers, the action causing America to moan loudly and push his butt against Spain's fingers, making them slip deeper inside. "Spa-ah... Your fingers.." America moaned out. This made Spain's blush grow deeper as he fingered the blonde male more, trying to find that spot. America moaned loudly a minute later, telling Spain he might have of found what he was looking for. Spain then slowly removed his fingers, licking America's substance off the digits after. America once more moaned and placed himself delicately on Spain's member, trying to tell him that he wanted more of the Spaniard. Spain obliged and grabbed the other male's hips, slowly lowering him onto his member, listening to the little moans, pants, and whimpers coming from America's mouth. Once the task was done, America raised his head and let out a particularly loud moan. "A-ahhh~... Spain..!" America moaned, bouncing on the brunette male. Spain marveled at how much he was being taken in by America, watching his member move in and out of him, noting how much America moaned his name out loud. "Spain... Spain... Nh! I love it! I-it's so deep!" America cried, begging for more of spain. Spain then sat up and grabbed the male, now embracing him as he thrusted upwards into his lover. Spain saw that America was smiling as they performed this. "Ah, so I take notice that you're enjoying this, no?" Spain teased, removing the last remnant of America's bathing suit and sucking a nipple. "Y-yeah! O-oh... Spain.. Harder!" America moaned loudly, trying to force himself onto Spain's member and hit is sweet spot more. Spain then fulfilled America's plea by laying them back down and thrusting harder into the younger male, the all-too-familiar wet sounds growing louder as both males were reaching their climax. "Spa- Al..Most there.." America panted out the sentence in little bits, for he was about to reach nirvana. Spain felt this sensation as he gave one last thrust and came right where he had hit America's sweet spot. America's body jolted upwards as he screamed and reached his climax a split second later. They then collapsed onto the bed. Panting harshly and covered in spunk, America tiredly locked lips with Spain, disconnecting them shortly after to breathe. "Don't tell Australia," America whispered, ending that sentence with a giggle.

Spain nodded, for this was their dirty little secret.

A/N

HOW YA LIKE?

Pretty hot, right? Yeh. You thought it was hot, don't lie to me.

If you didn't like it, why 'ya here then?

This is only the beginning of Summer Uke America Drabbles. And this time, I'm gonna space it out to one fic for every two days so that way I can have some time to do it instead of flipping out and having to apologize like every other time back in the February drabbles.

Anyway, so ends this chapter: _Salsa Americana _

I just thought the name was sexy, even though there's no salsa. BUT WHATEVER.

JUST SOME SPANISH-AMERICAN BUTTFUCKERY ON A YACHT A BIT OFF OF THE COAST OF FT. LAUDERDALE BEACH, IS ALL. Alright, I gotta get off to bed. FOR IT IS 5:40 IN THE MORNING. And it's also Monday D:

Night night from Reptar. C:


	2. Whaley whale! Clip (Alt Scene)

Font size: 18

Font style: Gisha

Font colour: Indigo

A/N

Yeah, I spell the word colour like that. Sure, I'm not british but, it's something. Although, I do have British heritage :o And other heritages but let's not get into that until I do a Q&amp;A on my Tumblr page (Ukehamburgers . Tumblr . Com) ← Last account got hacked. I'm so sad!

Anyway, this drabble will be smutty, just like all the other ones that will come up later as the months of Summer progress.

Onto the description, I've recently been trying to catch up on Hetalia and watch the Axis Powers series from the beginning (I already watched the other 2) And catch up to Season 5 before it goes any further. Damn Hetalia bandwagon XD Can't keep up! Anyway, long story short, I wanted to watch an earlier episode from Beautiful World and I saw the one with (Note that I watch the whole series in Japanese without subs. Thanks, Rosetta Stone!) And... It's where England stumbles upon America with a whale. When England came up and asked America what he was doing, I noted that America was like, moaning a bit. And I was all like "Holy shit I have to make this into a drabble!" So I closed out of Hulu and switched on a music video on YouTube and got onto LibreOffice. (I have a dirty mind x3) Anyway, the particular episode I just described to you is going to go another way than it was originally portrayed. So yeah, it's like one of those episodes with deleted scenes and shit. -w-

PAIRING: UKUS

SETTING: Beach

WARNING: Remote-controlled vibrator, BAB (British-American Buttsex.) Why not abbreviate it?

(Oh, and I may not be able to remember the whole bit well, forgive my horrible short-term memory)

England walked along the beach, minding his own business as usual, until he heard a disturbance out in the distance, a strange shape accompanying it. England strode over to the shape and there he saw was America,

WITH A WHALE.

England looked baffled at why America would come to a beach and randomly look for a whale. He seemed to be rubbing his face up against it as he crouched on the sand next to it. "Erm... America, may I ask, what in the hell are you doing with that thing?" England spoke up, raising a six-pack of eyebrows. "It wasn't easy, but it only took a cup of coffee. Can you believe it?" America marveled at the whale he caught, going back to rubbing his face against it. (People who have seen the episode before should start noticing the clip going downhill from here.) England looked bewildered as he thought to himself. He looked up and down at the other, noticing after the first 3 looks, England saw a vibrating motion in the "Back" of America's trousers. This also peiced together to the puzzle. England also noticed America was drooling and blushing as he kept rubbing has face against the large cetacean. "Hey, America. What's that going on in your pants, there?" England pointed, curious to what was hidden inside the other male's pants. America immediately stood up straight and turned around. "Uh, nothing. It's just my car keys, is all! Nothing to see here. Y-you can beat it now, England," America said rather bluntly, pointing his thumb in the direction behind him. England didn't know why America was acting more rude and secretive than usual, but decided to go about his way. Until to swiftly turn around and grab America's waist. "Dude! The fuck are you doing?!" America screeched at the rather curious green eyed male. England pulled down the blue eyed male's pants, revealing thin but short boxers, which seemed to be vibrating more than the pants. England decided to raid America's pants and checked his back pockets, finding a little switch after. "What's this?" England asked, his curiosity only rising with each thing he finds. He fumbled with it inbetween his fingers, finding a small button and a slide knob. England slid the knob higher than it was set, forcing America to moan loudly and turn around, practically collapsing on England. "S-stop... England, it's too much!" America moaned, his member starting to grow tight. England looked down and saw America's boxers vibrating violently. England took notice of this and pulled down the blue male's boxers, spreading the cheeks and looking down at them, only to notice a vibrator inside of America. "England, d-don't look! It's embarassing!" America moaned as the vibrator slipped deeper inside. England couldn't think of anything to say, for he was literally speechless. England soon hummed a low tune and turned the other around, making his body press against the whale. England gently reached and removed the vibrator and pulled down his pants as well, releasing his aching member.

America's eyes widened at this.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," England said softly. He lined himself up and pushed inside of the other, who was leaking. America stifled cries and moans as he was entered by the brit. "Do you wish for me to move now?" England asked the other, whose eyes were tearing up as he blushed harshly. America nodded at this, telling England to move. He started thrusting and immediately Amarica started moaning. "Nh! E-eng... It feels so good. M-my butt... My butt is leaking~" America cried as England leaned over him and spread his cheeks. He then reached America's head and rubbed his nose against the blonde curl, eliciting loud moans from America, who seemed to be enjoying this experience more than it turned out to be. England then took the curl into his mouth, sucking it and swirling it around his tounge. "Ah! England! M-my curl... Too much to handle.." America moaned loudly, gripping the whale's skin tightly. England then unbuttoned America's coat and shirt and teased a nipple, also adding to the pure ecstacy the blue eyed male experienced. "F-faster..! Go faster, England~" America moaned wantonly now. England did as the younger male pleaded and thrusted faster for him, roughly sucking on his curl and pinching a nipple in the process. America's moans got louder and louder with each thrust. Then, England came and grunted, biting down on America's curl and sqeezing his butt, all while pinching the same now red nipple. America screamed and came shortly after, his spunk splattering on the whale's skin. They both stood there for a while, panting frantically as the waves washed up onto their feet. England then got up off of the other, his member falling out of America from the change of position. America then turned around and kissed England, who was shocked that after such a huge move, he got kissed by the blue eyed male. "That's for the fuck," America started. He then slapped England and pulled up his pants. "And that's for being a dirty old fuck," America said as he smiled, soon running off laughing and taunting England about how he couldn't catch him and leaving the whale, and England, to their own business. England shook his head and walked back to where he was originally planning to go while the whale swam back into the ocean, after licking America's come off its cheek.

A/N

How was it? I tried not to make it a shitty ending or where they both end up passing out. But, I tried o3o. Sorry it's not as long as you'd expect it to be. But it would only be like 3,000 words max if it were to be a drabble. Over that, it would probably be a fic of its own. XD

Anyway, I'm gonna be putting BAB in the warnings when it comes to UKUS drabbles, or UKUS anything from now on. Yup. Some of that British-American Buttsex I be talking about. =w= Anyway, I better write another one of these before the night is over :D Tootalloo until about 1:00 or 2:00 AM. :3


	3. Revenge Porn (EnglandTexasAmerica)

Font: Gisha

Font colour: Pink(AS) Orange(UE)

Font size: 18

A/N

Why hello there and welcome back! Did you want more drabbles? I thought so, so let's get down to it!

I realized I didn't have enough time to make a drabble for each pairing last time due to the fact I bit off more than I could chew. But now I'm gonna be doing a pairing (Not really a pairing) o3o I haven't done or even _written _about. So I'm pretty excited for this! I wonder if you are, too. :D

Pairing: _Threesome! _ AmericaStates/ Uke England (Alright, since this probably won't make sense in the drabble before I explain... ENGLAND TRIES TO GET THE DIRT ON AMERICA BY CATCHING HIM AND TEXAS FUCKING. ENGLAND THEN MASTURBATES TO TEXAS BECAUSE HE HEARS _AMERICA'S _OPINIONS ON HOW BIG TEXAS IS. Do you get it now?) :D

Setting: A room in a basement.. o3o

Warnings/Accessories ←(This will be used when toys/lingerie/add'tl characters/multiple pairings are involved): Yaoi, Threesome kind of situation.

Damn, A sort of threesome involving England/America/Texas? Boy, am I perverted x3

+Warning! You are about to enter a yaoi zone! (Might have to censor a few)+  
England had been scheming for months now about how he'd get back at America by getting the dirt on him, for the same length of time ago, he pointed out in the conference room that him and France were "Gettin' it on" As America would like to describe it.

(Flashback)

"Hey look, it's pimp and his hoe," America exclaimed. England blushed furiously as he quickly strode to his seat, not saying a word. France looked rather proud of himself, and smiled as he went to go and sit in his own seat. Germany walked into the room and started the normal business, going over the world's problems and dealing with the daily huge fight that broke out in the room by shouting furiously and just plain giving up.

This continued for a few hours.

Once the usual conference was over, England ran into America, who was talking to France. "Oh, hey England. France was just telling me all about how you two fucked last night. Isn't that right, France?" America said, England growing furious at this degree of gossip. It'd happen every other day, though. But this time, it went farther beyond France, Spain, and Prussia. This time it went to the whole G8 group, including the naïve little Italy, who had heard it from Germany, who tried covering Italy's ears when America told him. "Yeah, and then in the next room, I heard England going 'Y-yeah..! Harder!'" America told China, who joined in the conversation with the other two males. "I so did not- Fuck all of you twats!" England then stormed off, furious at the two males for spreading the rumor and for China strangely deciding to listen to it first hand.

(End flashback)

England clutched the camera in his hand as he went to a window on the side of America's house, overlooking what seemed to be a bedroom in the basement. It held a TV, A bed, And also shelves upon shelves of action figures. Sure, England knew that America was a geek for video games, but he'd never expect the taller nation to take it to this extent. He soon heard a car pull up and ran behind the house. He then heard two sets of footsteps before the door was unlocked and opened.

Texas burst out laughing before America told the rest of his story. "Oh! And I was all like 'And in five minutes I heard him say 'Y-yeah..! Harder!'" After that sentence, both males burst out laughing as they set down the groceries, which contained shitloads of junk food and video games, and also a package from Adam and for their "Love life". After the story that America had to tell for the 20th time that day, he noticed that Texas was stiing on the couch, deliberately holding a book over his lap. "Well, I've never seen you do that before, Texas," America said as he grinned. Texas then looked back up at the older male, giving a seductive kind of look. America knew what this meant, and he wanted it just as bad as his son did.

A few minutes later, England heard the door to the basement he was watching fling open. There he saw America. He seemed to be making out with a taller fellow. The particular male looked almost the same as America, except with red glasses, which seemed to be thicker than that of America's. "This is gold!" England whispered to himself, pulling his camera out without hesitation. Pressing record, he noted something that seemed to be almost the same about them. Their curls. It seemed as if the guy who was topping America had 3 of them, one facing parallel to the other two, which were under the top one. England thought it was just a coincidence and went back to filming.

Texas then pushed America onto the bed, still kissing him as the other male had his arms and leg around him. Texas then hungrily grinded into America, making him moan into the kiss. They broke the kiss. Texas licked down the other's neck, reaching his chest and pulling his shirt up, he licked a nipple and teased it, making America grab his hair. "Tex... I can't- ah, wait..!" America cried as Texas played with his nipples, palming his growing erection painfully slow. Texas then ripped off both of their clothes, flipping America over afterwards. Texas spread America's cheeks, slipping his tounge inside the other soon after. America moaned loudly at this, pushing himself against the teen's tounge. "Mnh! Texas~ W-want it! I want it so bad! Ahn..!" America moaned wantonly. Texas obliged and removed his tounge. He sat on the bed and grabbed his dad and slowly inserted himself, enjoying hearing all the sounds America made as he entered into the tight orifice. Once America was secured on Texas's member, he immediately wrapped his arms around the other's neck, grabbing his hair and trying to pull him closer to his own form. Texas then grabbed the other's waist and also contributed into pulling both of them closer. Texas then started thrusting, gaining a rhythim. "Y-yeah! Oh God, Texas! H-harder...!" America cried as Texas sped up his thrusts.

'America better think next time he gossips about me. But this is pretty hot for an unnamed gu-' England stopped dead in his tracks. 'Texas? Who in the bloody hell is Texas?' He then tried to recall the last time he heard that name. After about four minutes of this, he pulled out his phone and looked up the word Texas. But just as he was about to punch in the rest of his search query, he saw the words in the suggestion box: Texas-United States of America.

England literally dropped the phone from his hand, shocked at what he was videotaping. _He _was videotaping America having sex... With his _son!_ England couldn't believe his eyes. He was snapped out of it when he heard a loud moan eminate from the basement, adjusting the zoom on his camera to get both of them in the shot.

"Ah! A-ah! I'm... So full, Texas~ I'm gonna split open! O-oh..!" America moaned wantonly, Texas now closing the space inbetween their bodies and humming a low tune as he thrusted faster into the smaller male, who was enjoying himself as Texas kissed the nape of his neck. Texas then laid the both of them down in his direction, still thrusting at a moderate pace. He fondled with America's curl, making him moan loudly and clench on Texas.

'Fuck, he's a hot piece of ass. America sure is lucky to be fucked by someone with a big... Cock..' England said in his mind, his member growing tight at the sight of this. He then reached down and grabbed himself, slowly stroking until he gained the same pace he believed Texas was at. England then decided to perch the camera on the windowsil as he turned over, pulling down his pants slightly, releasing his member to the cold air. He moaned at this as he continued stroking, changing the paces from drastically fast to long lasting strokes. England moved one of his hands to his nipples, teasing it as he thought about Texas. He removed his hand from his nipples to cover his face, applying more pressure. "Mn... T-texas.." England moaned loudly, quickly removing the hand from his eyes to his mouth, moaning Texas's name wantonly into it.

Texas then picked both of their bodies up and held them back into the same position. He then pinched America's nipple, before letting it go to hold their bodies together, for he was close. "Oh yeah! Texas... More...!" America moaned wantonly, his blush only growing deeper as he was also nearing his release. Texas moved his lips to kiss America's ear, nipping the lobe. "Mnh... America... I'm gonna... Creampie you.." Texas growled, grunting and bringing the other close to him. "A-ah! Texas~" America screamed as he came, both of their spunk splattering everywhere. The two then collapsed on the bed, slowly regaining their breath.

England then screamed into his hand also, his own substance spilling into his hand, some getting onto his uniform. He panted harshly and quickly tucked himself back inside his pants, rolling over and then picking up the camera, shutting it off after he gathered all the footage he needed, with, some commentary.

England then forced himself to get up and hurry to his car, which was parked in the driveway of another person's home and drove off.

Texas then kissed his dad's head right before they passed out, leaving his member where it rightfully belonged.

+Hey, look at that! A cute little video of Texas and America fucking. Niceee+

And so concludes another smut tastical chapter of Summer Uke America Drabbles.

Was it good?

Was it bad?

Was it hot? 'Specially when I added the uke England. Now let's say that I was brave and stepped out of my comfort zone to write about England bottoming and being... Well, submissive for once. This _might _come as a shock to you guys, but before I got into the UKUS fandom, I shipped USUK for a while, but when I had a crazy idea, I went on Tumblr.. And a few hundred pictures later, I shipped UKUS. Anyway, I better mosey on up to bed. Hahaha! Texas puns. Get it. XD Alright, night y'all. Man, I'm on fire!


	4. Thirteenth Birthday (UKUS Shotacon)

Original Selecta!

A/N

Anywho, welcome to this, chapter 3- no.. 4. Duh!

I seriously forgot what chapter I was on. So sad. I'm pathetic.

Redo. Welcome to chapter 4 of the Summer Uke America Drabbles. I'm so excited to see what you all will think of this one! :D

Not a long A/N (Thank God) But it's something. Enjoy it.

Well this one's a doozy!

Alright, so you know that when America was a kid, England took care of him.

We all know about the UKUS shotacon art I have stashed in my laptop.

So I will write about said pairing.

Pairing: UKUS (Shotacon style)

Timeline: (Not historically accurate, but okay) 2014

Warnings: Shotacon (As in underaged sex, so if you don't like this particular type of boy/boy, I suggest you wait until the next drabble or re-read the Whaley whale! clip over and over until you have the exact lines burned into your head.. c:), Some fingering.

Enjoy the show! :D

+England got up early and set the decorations (As usual) And party hats as America slept in late, for it was his 13th birthday+

The light blonde male hummed a tune as he laid out some paper plates for the guests, which would consist mainly of children and didn't want his glass plates to be ruined. For the list of people invited were France and Canada, Prussia and Germany, and also China and South Korea. Given South Korea's politeness, he was rowdy when it came to parties, as China would describe it. England then chuckled at the last time China came over. He wore an arm cast that day from tripping over South Korea when they were out in the park playing football. (No, not American football, the soccer type. -/-)

England then heard footsteps as he approached the sliding door to enter their house. He opened it and looked down, gazing upon the cerulean blue eyes that looked up at him. "Ah, it seems the birthday boy is up. Are you excited that you turn 13 today?" England asked, picking America up and swinging him around, gently lowering him to the ground afterwards. "Super excited! I get to celebrate the day I finally turn into a teenager! Soon, I'll be able to get a car, and drive around everywhere and..." America trailed off, looking at England, who seemed lost in thought as he stared off into space. "Uh.. Daddy? Are you okay?" America asked, placing a small hand on his father's own. This snapped England out of his trance, forcing him to look back at America, who was holding his hand and rubbing it against his cheek, smirking innocently as he waited patiently for England to respond.

England nodded, blushing a bit. He tried taking his hand away from America's face, but it seemed to him that the boy didn't want to let go. "I like Daddy's hand on my face. It feels nice," America said as he delved himself into a gentle embrace from England, who was slowly starting to accept it and pulled America in closer to him, the boy's face pressing against his stomach. These moments happened frequently between the two males, where they'd get yanked away from reality and stare into eachother's eyes, accompanied by a (Sometimes tight) Embrace, where they wouldn't speak for a while until they were snapped out of this trance by something in the background. England noted America closing his eyes and humming against his stomach, slighly blushing as England subconciously pet his hair. "Dad, I wish we could sit like this all the time," America said, slightly leaning his head against England's hand, wanting more of his touch. England then pulled himself away from the smaller male to open the door. America winced and immediately wrapped himself around England's torso. England was taken aback by America being especially clingy today. "Erm.. America, are you feeling alright?" England asked, knowing that America doesn't do this unless he's sick or something's bothering him. America gave a small nod against the older male's side. "I just want to hug a little more. I want to hug you all the time, Dad. I- I just... Want to hug and kiss you a lot.." America whispered. Even though it was quiet, England could still understand every word of what was whispered against his side and into his vest. He knew what America was feeling, he also wanted to hug and kiss him, although, in a different way. He wanted to break laws with him, but that'd be wrong.

Morally wrong.

Very wrong.

He'd be a pedophile for wanting- no, not wanting, _doing_.

If he ever done those things with America... If he did..

His reputation would be destroyed.

England was snapped out of his thoughts when America winced and pressed his body closer to England's, blushing deeper. "Mnh.. Daddy... My head.. Nh, you touched my head there again..." America moaned, signaling to England that he touched the other's curl, making him blush maroon and yank his hand away from America's head. America looked confused at why England jumped like that. "Daddy, I'm fine.. Y-you can touch my head again. I- I won't scare you.." America whispered. Although, England kept firm and simply opened the door, walking to the kitchen once the task was completed. America looked down at the floor, mad at himself, and walked back to his room, sofly shutting the door.

He perched himself at the foot of his bed, looking down at his pants, which was sticking up in the middle. Whenever England touches America's head like that, he'd always end up with this lump inside his pants. He's never touched it, though. But eventually, it'd go away on its own and America would walk out of the room like it's never happened. A few minutes later, England came into the room. "America, your friends are here," England said, guiding the boy out of the room to go greet 3 other boys who were already his age.

"How about you boys go in the pool?" England suggested. The kids then jumped up and down vigorously, anxious to jump in the pool. America then lead them to the bathroom, where they all got changed and ran off outside, all flying into the pool.

England sat at the table, perched on a chair as he conversed with the other adult nations and, occaisionally, yelling at France for either making a sexual reference, or cussing in front of one of the kids that was at the table at the time, accompanied by China's cackling and Prussia slapping his hand on England's back and telling him to cheer up and that it was America's party, and should at least have fun. "I have fun when he's having fun, Prussia. Plus, my days of screaming and running around are over," England said as he took another sip of his beer.

"That's not how I remember it. You were about as crazy as your hair was back then," France said.

"Well, that's how it happened, so stow it, beardhair," England retaliated.

America dove underwater for the 20 billionth time, ducking from South Korea's watergun wrath, for the little nations were playing war. Germany was crouching behind a wall inside the jacuzzi, throwing water balloons at whoever approached his territory. Canada was quivering in fear behind his twin brother, who was firing long streams of water at Germany in his face, occaisionally shouting "Boom! Headshot!" And "I shall now claim this territory for America and Canada!"

South Korea then ran up behind said nation and poured a bucket of water all over him. "Nuke! I win!" Korea shouted joyfully, jumping up and down. "No fair! I wasn't looking!" America shouted back at the other, shaking him, afterwards shaking his hair dry. He ran over to England, who was focused on talking to France, Prussia, and China. "Daddy! Korea nuked me! Quick! Use your freaky brit powers and resurrect me!" America demanded, wiggling his fingers to emphasize England's conjuring. England shook his head and picked America up, making him straddle the brit's lap as he set the boy down. "Why is it when you play war you only come to me so I can revive you, hm?" England said, nuzzling his nose against America's own, making him giggle. "Dad, please! Can you revive me again?" America asked, placing his hands on England's shoulders. "Hm, the price is one kiss. _On the lips_." England said, bringing the smaller male closer to him. America obliged and brought his lips close to England's, connecting them after a second of anticipation. America softly moaned into the kiss, blushing when England slid his tounge in. England then softly petted the boy's back, reaching his hand to America's bikini top. (Yes, America's in a bikini. You should know by now that if he's ever in a bathing suit scenario in one of my fics, he's gonna have a bikini.. d-w-b) England then softly removed his hand, not trying to panic America and the other guests, for he had almost forgotten there were guests at their house right now. England then slowly disconnected them both, although still being connected by a strand of saliva. "D-daddy..." America stopped to clear his throat. "C-can I be revived now?" The smaller male asked, blushing a deep shade of red. "Erm... Of course you can," England replied, trying to clear his mind of perverse thoughts, which were now racing through his head. He then poked America in the head and placed him beside his chair, America squealed joyfully and ran off, sneaking up on Korea and shooting him with a watergun. "Bam! Resurrection, sucker!" America said happily. "Aw, foiled again!" Korea pouted.

"So, England... Did you break him in yet?" France asked rather bluntly. England choked on his beer, looking at France like he was crazy. "No! I'd never do that to my kid! You on the other hand have probably already traumatized poor Canada from him walking in on you fucking one of his teddy bears," England said, embarassed that France would ask such a ridiculous question. Although, it is true. England wanted to "Break him in" Like how France said, but he wasn't sure if America was ready, that and, get arrested from having underaged sex. He'd have to hold off just five more years...

It was now 9 o'clock and everyone had to go. Once the chore of telling everyone goodbye and wishing them safe travel, England and America had the house to themselves once again. "Daddy, I hate having parties like that. We never get to cuddle when people are over," America complained, slumping on the couch. England then strode over and joined him. He placed his arm around the smaller male and pulled him in. "Yeah.. But I shouldn't have done that in front of France and the others today. It's wrong for us to be doing that in public. Or... In general for that matter. You should be treated like a kid, America, not like my personal girlfriend," England said, holding his temples and jittering his leg. "But Daddy, I don't care where we do it, just as long as we do it together. That's all that matters to me," America said, placing a small hand on his shoulder. England didn't know what to do by this point. He scratched his head. America then redirected England's head to his own and brought their lips together, once more moaning into the kiss. England then lost himself in the moment, but then regained focus. "Come, America. I have to show you something," England said softly, offering the boy his hand. America then grabbed England's hand and followed him into his room, there, the lights were off and some candles were lit. He guided the boy to the bed and sat him down, afterwards placing his hand on America's back. "Listen, America. I know it's not right for fathers to be doing this with their sons, but... I can't help it. I feel like I could hug and kiss you all the time. And it's not right for a father to feel this way about their son. It's wrong, and stupid, and it shouldn't happen. We need to stop this before it gets out of hand," England said. America looked confused as to why England would say such things. "B-but Dad... I don't want it to stop. I like hugging and kissing you the way we do now.. It.." America stopped. "It what, love? You can tell me," England cooed. "It.. It feels good when we do things like that, like how boys and girls do. Why can't we keep up with that?" America asked, his eyes growing mistier with every word. England then hugged the smaller male closer to him, whispering in his ear. "Because I can get in a lot of trouble if we get caught in public doing those things. The party today was just too close a call," England whispered solemnly. "Well maybe we can do it in private. Please, Daddy..." America softly moaned. England then couldn't take any more of this, the pressure of wanting to break laws, the fact that they couldn't express their love because of age difference. Hell, England would just pin America to the bed and fuck him right now if he was at age. Then, it hit him. "Erm... America, do you ever feel like you want to kiss me for a long time? On a bed, more specifically?" England asked.

America nodded softly, his eyes half lidded as he did so. England was shocked that America wanted to do this as much as he did. England then took a deep breath and placed his hand on America's cheek, guiding him towards his face and whispering. "I want to show you something that will make us closer, America," England said softly, connecting their lips. America moaned and placed his arms around the other male's neck, trying to gain leverage. England then pinned the other to the bed, moving his lips down America's neck and nipping at the younger's soft skin, both steadily growing aroused. England then undid the smaller male's bikini ensemble, exposing America's body to the cold air surrounding them. He then placed his tounge on one of the boy's nipples. "Ahn! D-daddy...?" America asked. England then let go of America's nipple, a thin strand of saliva still holding them together. "Hm?" England hummed softly, a small smirk creeping its way upon his face. "I love you.." America said softly, his blush deepening as England went back to softly caressing him. America moaned loudly as England softly gripped him, making him harder. England then licked down the smaller male's body, reaching the small member. He took it into his mouth, making America moan and grip England's hair, feeling his head spin. England then started bobbing his head, soon letting go. "Here. Suck these," England said as he motioned his fingers toward America's face. The smaller male obliged and took the fingers into his mouth, swirling his tounge all around them and moaning. England took the digits out of his mouth when the task was done. He then lowered the fingers to the boy's entrance. "Spread your legs a little more, love," England said, pressing his fingers against said entrance. Once more the smaller male obeyed and spread himself. England then slid the fingers inside, making America moan loudly. "A-ah! Daddy~...I can't.. Can't t-think...!" America cried. England then swirled his fingers around, noting that America was slowly opening up, moaning about how the pain was still lingering, but he liked it. England then hit America's sweet spot, causing him to moan loudly. England got on top of the boy and America immediately placed his hands on his dad's shoulders, gripping them and moaning. "D-dad! Daddy..! It feels good! Ahn~" America cried, his toes curling into the blankets as England rubbed the spot. He lightly pinched it, making the new teen's mouth water, spit falling from his lips. "Mnh! Daddy~ M-my brain feels... Like putty," America moaned out. England then removed his fingers, lining up his member with the smaller male's entrance. "A-are you ready, America? This might hurt.." England forewarned. America then took a small gulp and nodded his head. England then pushed himself in, memorizing every detail in America's face as he did so. Soft moans and pants came from said smaller male from being genuinely shocked that he was taking his dad inside. Once England was inside, he leant down and kissed America. "You're so soft, America. Both inside and out. Like velvet, if you may," England whispered. America blushed softly at this complement. England then started moving, eliciting soft moans from America, who threw his head back in response to the gentle thrusts. "Ah... I l-love you, Daddy..." America moaned softly. England then brought the both of them up to the point where they were sitting, still being gentle with the smaller male. "Dad-dy... More," America moaned loudly into England's chest. England then flipped America over and thrusted at a moderate pace, kissing the nape of his neck and up to his ear. "America... What a feminine name for a feminine body..." England whispered into America's ear, thrusting deeper inside the boy and licking his earlobe. All too soon, both of them felt close. "Ahn... Dad.. Daddy, something is gonna come out... It's gonna come out of me, Daddy!" America cried. "M-me... Too...!" England said before the tight coil in his stomach sprung. Biting down on America's earlobe, he released himself inside the boy, who cried loudly as he also released himself on the bedsheets. "Ah...?! Daddy! It's so big, and it's leaking- Ah!" America screamed as he felt his father release the rest of himself, both afterwards falling onto the bed and panting frantically. England then flipped the smaller male over and kissed him on the lips, who was passed out. England was about to say something to the boy, but instead used the bits of his energy to pull him closer to his own form, passing out a second later.

+And so ends an amazingly long chapter of the Summer Drabbles. Happy!+

Oh lordy... 3,000+ words of this drabble. I feel accomplished that this drabble is the longest one out of all in the Summer series. :D

You should be too! My first UKUS shota drabble! Happiness!

Alright, I'm gonna head off to make myself a sammich, and then continue writing another drabble I'm working on now.

Ta ta!


	5. We group sex now, da? (RusAme RHGakuen)

Arkasia~

A/N

Oh, hello there. Didn't see you. **Puts down cup o'tea and book** Although, I've been expecting you. How was your day? Stressful from finals? Well then, grab a cup of tea/coke (See what I did there?), Curl up with a laptop or an iPad, and read a good, smutty drabble, hot and ready for you! :3

Ah, so you've made it to the description section.

Pairing (Kind of a weird one): RusAme Reverse Harem/Gakuen style...

This definition in parentheses are just in case if anyone's either new to Harem, or if you've never heard the term, and also to prevent confusion...

(Reverse Harem – A group of males lead by a female; A scenario where more than three males gather around one central female, usually ending up either in sex, or a fist fight that the female solves by screeching at the top of her lungs. Although, both countries in this drabble aren't female... But whatever. America, in my opinion, seems more uke than England. I don't mean to offend. I'm js.

Gakuen – In a Japanese high school/ Fancy academy type setting.)

Timeline: 2014

Setting: Uhm... Well, a club room. (No, I'm serious. Just a club room)

Warnings: Obviously obvious Reverse Harem, Vibrator, Humiliation, Cumslut!America

I hope I don't confuse anyone with the fact there are 6 Russias and I can't come up with a way to separate each one... Sorry D:

Wait... Maybe I can put a number in front of each of their names... Kay then, I'll do that then :D

America walked cautiously down the second floor hall, trying to look casual as he did so, for he had to meet somewhere for 3rd period.

Secretly.

The birds in the trees next to the giant windows that made up the left wall chirped happily, practicing mating calls.

About a minute later, America reached the door of the room he was supposed to meet Russia at.

Room 4-205

America took a deep breath and opened the door, setting his backpack on the ground next to it. Looking up, he saw Russia sitting on a desk eating a handful of cashews. "Oh hello there, America. How was your morning?" Russia asked playfully, taking another 2 or 3 cashews inbetween his fingers and placing them in his mouth, swallowing them and continuing his speech. "So, I've brought a few friends along with me... And they would like to know if they could join," Russia informed, walking toward the democratic nation. Russia then placed his firm hands on America's hips, starting to lick his neck. "You said we were gonna be alone. By that I meant you and I.." America said, pissed off. Russia merely chuckled and started again. "No, you misunderstand. The friends are copies," Russia clarified. America raised a honey coloured eyebrow at this. "Copies of what?" America asked sarcastically. "Why, copies of me, of course! So it actually is just you and I!" Russia said, nipping America's neck. The lavender eyed nation then let go and clapped his hands together. The room suddenly filled up with 5 other Russias, all completely nude.

Their erections glared at the blue eyed male.

America was taken aback by how many of him there were... 5 exact duplicates of Russia... "H-how did you- Ah!" America got cut off and moaned loudly as he was forced up off the ground and carried to the desk in the front of the room, forced down onto it and his clothes literally _ripped _off of his body. Exposed to the air, America felt emarassed being watched by all of these people- no, Russias. 5 intensely burning eyes that glared at every piece of skin he owned. America immediately felt blood running to his lower reigons. Russia1 then gave one of the nude duplicates a vibrator(Russia2), whispering in his ear, then backing up to let his clone take control. The said Russia swiftly grabbed America's member and wrapped the wired device around it, making America moan loudly. The leader of the clones then opened his mouth. "He's up for grabs!" Russia1 announced, riling the other versions of himself up. Russia3 then got onto the desk under America, shoving his fingers into the other male's mouth and forcing him to suck. Russia4 grabbed America's hand and wrapped it around his member, making him pump it. Russia3 then ripped his fingers out of America's mouth, swiftly moving it down to his entrance and pushing it in. "A-ah! Stop...! It's embarassing! Stop them, Russia...!" America moaned, his insides becoming wet. "Ah, so I see you like this. Isn't that right, America?" Russia3 asked. America lazily shook his head, his eyes half lidded from being handled this way. 'Ah, they're looking. They're all looking at my body...! It turns me on so much!' America thought to himself. Russia3 then found America's sweet spot, hitting it and rubbing his finger against it, eliciting loud moans and screams from the blue eyed male. Russia2 then thought it was a good time to switch on the vibrator and join the party. Russia5 kissed up and down America's thigh, giving gentle licks here and there. By this time, Russia3 pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his member, causing America to scream loudly at this action. Russia3 then thrusted inside of America, who then placed a hand on his thigh, feeling pure ecstacy. 'It's in... And their eyes are all fixated on me! Ahn, I'm the main attraction!' America cried inside his head. Russia6 marveled at this sight and started stroking himself, Russia1 monitoring everything. "Ah... Russia..! This embarassment... It's turning me on..!" America cried, admitting his desires to the world. Russia3 then sped up his thrusting, wet sounds notifying everyone of its presence. "I l-love it..! It's so good!" America screamed so loud possibly everyone in the whole building could hear him. Russia2 then adjusted the vibrator to make it tighter on America's member. This caused the blonde male to scream. "M-more, Russia! Give me more!" America moaned wantonly, seeming like he was enjoying this greatly. "Aj... A-ah! L-look at me! Watch how slutty my body is acting! I'm about to come " America cried, practically demadnig attention from the group of clones. All too soon, all of them came in one single orgasm. The whole group panted and vanished when the original Russia snapped his fingers. "So, America. I see that you liked my cleverly put together plan?" Russia asked. America nodded in agreement as he laid there, on the teacher's desk. Russia then smiled and spoke up. "Get yourself cleaned up. It's almost 4th period," Russia said, grabbing his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder, and heading outside of the room, leaving America to simply pass out. Well, at least until the 4th period bell rang.

+Now, wasn't that... Something? I know, I'm perverted. I'm ashamed! Nope XD+

And how was this? I've just been bumming around and making fics like these.. OH! And I also forgot to say, the real version of this is on my Tumblr. (Ukehamburgers . Tumblr . Com) ← Just need to take out those pesky spaces.. o3o

Anywhoo, yeah. As you can see, I took out all the (Extras) And such. I'm kind of pissed my old Tumblr got hacked. I don't see any reason why someone would take interest of a ** year old's gay porn Tumblr page. But I had to start over from square one with this one, so that was more of a pain in the ass than a priority. ¬_¬ Alright, off to bed once more.. One more day until Arizona!

I'm gonna be flying SouthWest.

If you're on Vine or YouTube, or Vimeo, look up "The coolest flight attendant ever"

Oh, and if you'd like my Email, it is on my Tumblr and if you ask through PM. You can like me on Facebook and Twitter, also my Google+ Page... Yeah.. (Like anyone cares.)

Buh bae.

-Love, Reptarbae


	6. Late night lovin-Morning hump (Twoshot)

TheraputicDepressant, Rachel loves America, FemHawaii-HolukaniJones

A/N

I'm pleased to say I have reached 100 followers! Thanks guys so much, your love and support mean so much to me and they always keep me going to write stories for you guys, I couldn't have done it without you. I'm literally gonna cry. But I shall suck it up and take it like a man. ;o

...(\\_/)

d(=w=)b

..|u u| ← Dubstep bunny! :D

Anywaay, I'm gonna make a new, fantastical fic about a certain pairing that I think everyone's gonna love.

Pairing: UKUS (Ah, the British-American Buttsex will take place in this drabble on this fine day!) A perfect combination. :3

Timeline: THE SUMMER OF 1983. No.. 2014

Setting: England's apartment

Warning: Riding(Not a motorcycle or horse type.. If you know what I mean! But it will be a lot of horse to take. Mmm) Yaoi~ (Which means guy on guy, male/male, 8===DC==8 and most of the time 8===D~~ o 8==D~) So if you don't like it, you probably shouldn't read it...

For those who don't like yaoi... Go read your shitty AmeBel fanfics, you straight pairing shipping hoe.

For those who like yaoi... I hope yall enjoy this fic! Remember that this is

inteded for you guys! :D

+_England __and America, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Uhm, __they do lots more than kiss in this fic ;o_+

…...

Uh, I can't really think of a plot to go along with the fanfiction, so I'm just gonna write the sex, okay?

+_Act One_+

England walked into his apartment tiredly, his eyes clouded and puffy from crying so much after he left her house.

For he had broken up with Seychelles.

He threw the bouquet of flowers he tried giving her into the trash, cussing harshly at them.

"Fucking Seychelles. I don't need her. I don't need _anyone_," England said, turning off the lights and opening his window, afterwards throwing himself onto the bed and covering his eyes with one of the sleeves on his leather jacket, silently crying himself to sleep.

About a couple hours later, America climbed down from his apartment balcony onto England's own. (Sorry for the sudden break-in scene. :c) The said nation silently stepped into England's window, looking around for the light blonde male. America blushed slightly at how he was about to make a big move on the other male. Yes, for some months now, America has fantasized about having sex with England, but has never had the chance since he was always around and bragging about Seychelles. And now, he had the chance.

The one chance he's got tonight. Sleeping right there.

The window of opportunity is upon him.

America then bent over England's bed, his face reaching the other male's pants. America then kissed England's zipper, making him moan slightly. This made him giggle and pull the zipper down with his teeth. He noticed England's boxers. "Heh, he's wearing his country's flag's boxers just like I am.." America whispered to himself, his blush growing deeper as he reached into England's boxers, pulling out his twitching member, starting to come to life at America's touches. "He's big, too..." The blonde male once more whispered to himself, his own member starting to tighten at this. America started to stroke England, noticing said male's member perked up more and more with each stroke. "It's getting hot..." America whispered to himself. America then took it into his mouth, hearing England moan and growl lowly. He then unbuckled his pants and slid them off himself, stroking his member and took his finger into his mouth, moving it to his butt and inserting said digit. America then moaned into the blowjob, making England subconciously buck his hips from the vibration, which made America force his mouth off of the now throbbing member. America then readjusted himself and straddled England, hearing him talk in his sleep. "Mn... Seychelles.." England said, assuming in his sleep that Seychelles must be doing all this to him. "I'll make you forget all about her..." America said, holding himself over said male's member. He took a deep breath and slowly lowered himself onto England, jolts of pain and pleasure surging through his body as he was slowly filled up by the briton. America couldn't help it but raise his head and moan loudly, quickly pulling his shirt up and exposing the rest of his body to England.

England then heard a weird noise come from his room, also feeling a warm tight heat around his member, he silently peeked up from his sleeve, eager to see what female has decided to come and sneak into his apartment this late at night. He lifted his sleeve a bit further, only to see America, who was holding his member and his nipple and fondling them. He felt America start to move, moaning rather loudly.

"E-eng.. England..! Mnh! More~" America moaned wantonly, surges of electricity powering through him, driving him to go further. America then placed both of his hands on his nipples, moaning loudly. "Ah~ England, deeper! Hit it deeper!" America cried, throwing his head back in response to the fact that England has hit his sweet spot. "Ah! Seychelles was lucky to take this much inside~ Oh, England!" America cried, starting to move himself faster on England's now hard member. 'This is pretty hot. I wonder why America didn't come to me and do this in the first place,' England thought to himself, noting the other's glasses reflecting in the moonlight. He then subconciously placed his hands on America's hips, moving him up and down.

This made America stop dead in his tracks.

"America... You're riding me..." England began, sitting up a bit and relocating his hands a bit further to grab the same butt that took him in, making America moan a bit. "I think that's pretty hot for someone to come in here late at night and do that," The green eyed male continued, now squeezing the other's butt and moving him again. "O-oh... England, more...! Give me more!" America cried out, signaling England to thrust faster. He then laid the both down in America's direction, thrusting hard into the other male. "So b-big..! It's so big inside, England!" America cried more, feeling England's hand wrap around his member. England then started pumping the other, moving his lips to America's neck and giving harsh love bites, claiming America's body for himself. England then gave a few more thrusts and came, biting America's neck, making America moan loudly and come along with him. Pain and pleasure surged through the blue eyed male's body, a beautiful twister. America then carded his hands through England's hair as they both lay there, panting harshly. They fell asleep a couple minutes later.

+_Act Two_+

England was first to awaken, finding America laying under him, his hand still entangled in the light blonde's messy locks. England then leant over and kissed the other where a hickey has blossomed. "Boy, I really must have bit him hard for that to be there," England said to himself. He then positioned his hand on America's member again, squeezing it and jolting the other male awake. "Wakey wakey, sleepyhead," England chirped, slowly starting to bring America's member to life. "Nh... I see someone wants to do it again," America whispered back, moaning when England rubbed his fingers across the head, flicking the slit a little. England then brought his face to America's neck and continued to lick the hickey formed the night before, moving his hand further down south and inserting his finger, making America moan rather loudly as England swirled the finger. "Eng... Put it in.. Put it in!" America cried out, spreading his legs wider, his hole awaiting for England's arrival. "Someone _sure_ is eager," England teased, inserting his member. "Ah...?! England! B-both...! Both are inside!" America screamed, clearly not used to having a finger go in along with it. "Unph... So tight," England said. He then thrusted both in as he licked America's nipple, adding to the ecstacy. Loud moans and cries were heard outside the window as they made love. By now the two laid down in England's direction, America crying out in pure ecstacy as he was thrusted into. "Eng...So much! There's so much inside! I'm gonna go crazy...!" America moaned, wet sounds knowing England of their presence. England then came across America's sweet spot, making the teen's head spin. "Ha-ah! So good~" The blue eyed male screamed as he came. England came after a few more jabs to the sweet spot, another explosion of grunts and loud screams sounded in the apartment walls. The two males then collapsed in a pool of spunk and breathed frantically. America then raised his head and spoke.

"So, you still thinking about Seychelles?" America asked.

England then jolted awake.

Ah, I love leaving cliffhangers. Anyway, sorry I took this long. My grandparents caught me writing at 2:30 AM and my laptop got confescated.¬.¬

Surprise surprise! I made a two act chapter with (One of my many) OTP's, UKUS. Dat contrast, doe.

The second act is the apology, I would have made it longer, but I don't want to get banned... The real version though, is on my Tumblr as always. (Ukehamburgers . Tumblr . Com) And that one has the first AND second acts continued with four rounds for each. Aren't you excited? Yeah, anyway, I have some serious catching up to do! Bye for now.

Oh yeah, and I'm gonna add something here, kay?

(Btw, in the chat, I'm Americascock. C: Also the • represents my personal thoughts.)

This chat only rose on two riddles.

[EN] [Kikiibearr] chats have been a thing for like

[EN] [Kikiibearr] a year

[EN] [Kikiibearr] :/

[EN] [Zakryah] i dont want to be in a group chat with anyone

[EN] [Kikiibearr] you can leave

[E2] [Jellycharmin] sorry, ill stop annoying you.

[EN] [Zakryah] how do leave

[EN] [Kikiibearr] its so we can

[EN] [Kikiibearr] talk to others

[E2] [Americascock] When you go on porn sites when you're under age, your IP can be tracked to where you live.

[EN] [Midsnight] TIME TO GET MAH PINGLESS TITLE :D

[EN] [Kikiibearr] o

[EN] [Kikiibearr] OOO

[EN] [Zakryah] HOW DO LEAVE

[E2] [Americascock] Afterwards get arrested.

[EN] [Kikiibearr] DOINT LEAVE

[E2] [Americascock] CLICK X YOU UNEDUCATED FUCK

[EN] [Kikiibearr] CRIES

[EN] [Midsnight] *cries*

[EN] [Kikiibearr] DONT LEAVE

[EN] [Zakryah] FRANTICALLY TEXTS VULLI

[EN] [Cheeseyrex] O_O

[EN] [Kikiibearr] I BEG OF YOU

[EN] [Kikiibearr] DONT LEAVE

[EN] [Midsnight] I'LL GIVE YOU CAKE

[EN] [Kikiibearr] crieshard

[E2] [Americascock] *Jumps on your back*

[EN] [Kikiibearr] O

[E2] [Americascock] You can't leave.

[EN] [Cheeseyrex] what did i just-

[EN] [Kikiibearr] (:

[E2] [Vanilllamice] hi

[EN] [Kikiibearr] hi

[EN] [Zakryah] i found the x

[EN] [Kikiibearr] are you a dinosaur

[EN] [Midsnight] YES

[EN] [Midsnight] I AM

[EN] [Midsnight] A

[EN] [Kikiibearr] ohmy

[EN] [Midsnight] TREX

[EN] [Kikiibearr] S THAT

[EN] [Kikiibearr] THE ONLY DINOSAUR YOU KNOW

[EN] [Kikiibearr] YOU HAD TO THINK

[EN] [Kikiibearr] I SAW IT

[EN] [Kikiibearr] I DONT KNOW DINOSAURS

[E2] [Americascock] I LOVE.

[E2] [Americascock] DINOSAURS.

[EN] [Midsnight] THAN YOU'LL LUFF ME

[EN] [Kikiibearr] O

[EN] [Kikiibearr] I AM A

[EN] [Kikiibearr] I DONT KNOW

[E2] [Americascock] I LOBSTER YOU ALREADY.

[EN] [Midsnight] :O

[E2] [Americascock] Lobstering is higher than loving.

[EN] [Kikiibearr] o

[EN] [Cheeseyrex] meeee

Yup, some crazy shit is going on in TransForMice tonight. If you happen to make an account and stumple upon someone named Americascock, that's me. I'm surprised I haven't got banned already. The mods are pretty fucking stupid. Anyway, ta ta!

P.S. Sorry for the cliche chapter title. I'm kinda running out of ideas for title. D:


	7. When Dreams Become Reality (PruAme)

SliofinaDragon (Sorry if I misspelt that), SonicGAL, RealSweetPhillipineMango

A/N

You guys are probably wondering why those words are up there. If no one's noticed, throughout the seasons of drabbles I will be putting the names of my followers up there. That is to thank them for liking my stories and believing in me. Your support means so much!

Anyway, I've thought over that I've made a lot of UKUS drabbles in the first pack of drabbles. But this time I'm gonna go a little more into variation and dig through the lesser known and some of the Uke America crack pairings that some authors don't pay much attention to. So, I thought that I'd try to split from UKUS a bit and start off this new pack of drabbles with a pairing I've shipped lately, and I've grown quite a lot of ideas for.

Pairing: PruAme

Timeline(Why do I still have this?): 2014

Setting: A car. ;3

Warnings: Yaoi, Some usage of alcohol, A tad bit of violence, Music, Minor cussing, A Cirque Du Soleil costume, Slight rape(Well, in the start of the first act).

To my fellow fans, enjoy this!

**By the way, this is Kitty, he shall be joining in the party. If you copy-paste, you can help him with world domination!**

**l  
（ﾟ､７****  
lヽ****  
じし****f,)ノ**

**+_****Act 1****_+**

**"Mnh... Prussia.." America moaned wantonly, spreading his legs for Prussia. The albino smirked and inserted his finger, making America practically scream. "Ah..! N-not that~" America cried, making Prussia's smirk grow deeper. "Well, what do you want, then?" Prussia teased as he swirled his finger inside the blonde. "I want it..." America replied, embarassed at the point he was trying to make. "Want what? You have to tell me what you want," Prussia teased more, now thrusting his finger inside. "I... I want.. Your cock. Please, Prussia. I can't wait! Put it inside~" America cried, his hands begging to be released from their restraints, for it was Prussia's belt holding them back from trying to get ahold of the albino and beat his head in. But America couldn't beat Prussia's head in, it simply felt too good. America was snapped out of his thoughts when Prussia squeezed his member. "What do you want me to put it in? Here, or here?" Prussia asked impatiently, pointing his finger to America's mouth and pointing his member to the other's hole, rubbing the tip against ****said pucker****. "****Nh..! I want your cock inside my butt! Put it inside, Prussia! I can't wait much longer!" America cried, trying to get more of the feeling of Prussia's member. Prussia nodded and pushed in, making America cry out in pain and pleasure, shockwaves of electricity coursing through his body. ****Prussia then thrusted inside the other male, quickly gaining a momentum. He then leaned over America and landed his mouth on the blonde's hair, his nose bumping against America's curl, making America moan and cry uncontrollably as Prussia thrusted with force. "Prussia... C-can't.. Hold it.. In...!" America panted out, coming. This made Prussia release as he bit down on the blonde's curl, ****making America scream.**

**"What?!" Prussia jolted awake, panting heavily and clutching his chest. He felt something wet in his crotch area. "Not again," Prussia breathed, flinging the dirtied blanket off himself and looking down at his boxers, pissed off at himself that he couldn't control his baser instincts. Not to mention his long driven desire for America was manupulating his nightly activities. ****Prussia then flung off his boxers and walked to the bathroom, where he turned on the shower and decided to begin his day.**

**Prussia then moved his hands down to work on the rest of his body, leaving his hair still slicked from the excessive amount of shampoo put in it. The water from the showerhead sprayed across his deeply cut six pack, streams getting inbetween the creases where each ab would divide. He then turned his back to the shower, multiple streams of water spraying across his back and scars. Yes, in Prussia's spare time, he'd either go out picking fights or work on his upper and lower body, which seemed to make ****for quite a backstory for each scar that was present on his back. ****It usually worked on girls he'd be planning on taking home. Prussia was snapped out of his thoughts when a bottle of soap fell from one of the shelves that was in the shower. He silently cussed and picked up the bottle, throwing it back behind him and onto the shelf again. Prussia then rinsed out his hair and shut off the shower, shaking his hair dry and getting a towel from the counter. Prussia then walked out of the bathroom and grabbed some clothes from his drawer, quickly throwing them on and heading out the door. **

**+_ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็****ʕ•ᴥ•ʔก็็็็็็็็็็็็็****_+**

**…...****Act 2****...Raise the bear!...**

**Prussia's day was harder than usual from the constant thoughts of America that flooded his mind every hour, which put a strain on him from trying to shake his brains loose to get the perverse images out of his head and continue his day. Until a fist suddenly flew into his face and gave him a swollen cheek. "Agh! Fuck!" Prussia swore, then throwing another punch to a thug he was fighting. Prussia then gave a hard kick to the stomach, making the thug scream in pain. The said tall man collapsed on his side and held his stomach. Prussia huffed and gave the man another hard kick to the shin before walking off.**

**Prussia held his bruised cheek as he proceeded to ****a quaint little Circle K, where he bought some food and beer for himself. ****He didn't mind getting looks from people as he entered the store and didn't end up robbing the place, instead, he acted like a normal citizen running his own errands. This put confused looks on people's faces as he did these tasks. Once he got outside the corner store, he noticed two blonde males at one of the fill-up stations. Aside from his blurred vision due to the fact that the adrenaline from the earlier fight still coursed through him, he saw that one male was rather tall, while the other was a bit smaller than said male. A voice sounded from across the parking lot. "Yo, Prussia!" America chirped, running over to the albino, not paying attention to the cars that were making their way in and out of the parking lot. Prussia jumped at finding out his crush was running right up to him. Today, of all days, ****_he _****had to be here?! Prussia thought, trying to keep the floodgates from opening. America finally made it across the parking lot without getting killed, where Prussia greeted him with a hug. "Ah. Hey there America," Prussia said back, wrapping his arms around the blonde. They disconnected, leaving Prussia to secretly wish they hadn't. "So, England and I were gonna throw a party tonight. And I was wondering if you could come. England said I couldn't invite you, but who gives a fuck about what he says. I already know he has kind of a fear of you, well, not that you're scary. It's just that for some reason you just don't, what's the word? Appeal to him. ****He's more reserved, you know?" America said, blushing and stuttering a bit. Prussia nodded. "But anyway, I'd appreciate if you could come. Take this invite so you can get in, the adress to where it is is ****inside**** if you don't know where it is," America then finished, twirling one of his bangs inbetween his finger. "Oh, thanks. What time do I need to be there?" Prussia asked, trying to keep his mind from wandering into certain areas. "The party starts around ****10:30****. Don't ask, it's just for some reason, England has morals about when parties start," America replied. Prussia nodded. "I'll be there," The albino spoke. America then gave another hug, this time lasting longer. Prussia secretly smelt the other's neck, noting it gave off a cotton candy smell. Prussia was enveloped in the embrace as he kept whiffing the natural scent. They then awkwardly separated, both looking into their eyes, as if they both knew what each other was thinking. America then heard England screech for him, signaling the blonde male to sprint back to the car. America then turned around and ****waved to Prussia, who in return gave a small wave back, still hypnotized by the scent that still lingured in his nose. The car then sped off, ****leaving a few skidmarks on the parking lot pavement.**

**Prussia quickly walked back to his house, holding his groceries in one bag and the perfume scented envelope in the other. Once he had gotten back to his apartment, he quickly set the items down and ran to the couch. ****He swiftly and delicately opened the note the blonde gave him, as if it was an ancient relic. He then saw a neatly folded piece of paper inside. Pulling it out, Prussia blushed as he slowly unfolded the small paper. Prussia then read the handwriting in his head, ****pretending that America was speaking. "Here's the address. Don't forget to keep yourself out of England's way!" Prussia fantasized, reading the blonde's signature at the bottom of the paper. Prussia lightly chuckled and tucked the paper back inside of the envelope it came from. He then decided to lay and take a power nap for the upcoming party.**

**++_Act 3_++**

**Prussia awoke in what seemed to be 3 minutes later. He had noticed in the window that the sky had already darkened and the stars had come to play. He jolted upwards and ran to check the microwave's clock, seeing that it was 10:04. But Prussia's clock for some reason was an hour behind due to not setting it right. "Holy fuck! I only have half an hour!" Prussia almost screeched. He darted into the room and tried finding some different clothes other than his current ensemble. Finding a leather jacket, a Tapout T-shirt, some ripped skinny jeans, he hurried and went to go change into the gathered articles and grabbed his keys, ****rushing out the door and into (not really) his car, starting it up and driving out to the inscripted address. **

**Prussia pulled up about half an hour later, noticing that this particular place was a nightclub. ****Prussia took the small note out of his pocket and held it, walking up to the entrance and showing the bouncer the said envelope. Once Prussia got inside, the party turned out to be more extravagant than ****he originally thought ****it'd be due to England's ideas for themes for parties he'd hosted in the past. **

**For it was a Cirque Du Soleil theme.**

**America saw Prussia enter the room and immediately ran up to him. "Hey again, Prussia! I see you made it!" America ****chirped**** as his rather girly hostess costume kept riding up on him, making Prussia ****blush deeper**** each time the blonde fidgeted with his outfit. ****"So.. How are you? Is England anywhere I should be aware of?" Prussia asked, ****forcing his hands into his jacket ****and keep his hands away from the nation he desired. America nodded and pointed over by the cage where the tigers stayed "He's over there. I think he's feeding the tigers so they don't kill anyone, you know what I mean?" America said as he nudged Prussia in the arm, laughing afterwards. Prussia's blush only grew deeper as America did this. "Anyway, I have to get back to greeting people and shit. Meet back here in a few minutes?" America asked, slightly leaning on Prussia's shirt, making Prussia slightly wince at not being able to touch him. ****Prussia nodded and watched as America walked off. He then let out a huge sigh of relief that he didn't end up doing the do right in the middle of the dance floor. **

**+_Act 3.5_+**

**-In the back room-**

**England and America shifted around in the club's crowded back room, trying to find the fog machine. When without warning, one of the spare disco balls came down and...**

**CRASH.**

**"What did you do that for?!" England yelled, making America jump back.**

**"I- I'm sorry, England. I meant to find the fog ma-" America was cut off.**

**"****No. You can't even perform the simplest of fucking tasks such a find a damn fog machine without breaking something, can you?!" England flipped, clutching his fist.**

**"Eng... I'm sorry. I'll leave if you want and I can meet you back at-" America once again trailed off by backing into one of the shelves, ****another glass object falling onto the floor next to him. England then grunted, throwing his hands to his sides.**

**England looked pissed beyond belief**** at this****.**

**"****I- I can-..!" America got cut off when a small hand flew across his face.**

**SLAP.**

**++_Act 4_++**

**England then realized what he had just did. He looked into America's eyes, which held pure fear in them. "A-America... I'm sor-" But before England could finish his sentence, America was already out the door, sprinting through the huge crowd, where he ran into Prussia. Prussia tried to talk to him but he noticed something was troubling the blonde. Prussia then ran outside and found America, balling his eyes out and holding his cheek. ****Prussia then kneeled down and sat next to the other. "America, what's wrong?" Prussia asked. He then felt a weight press against him, for America was leaning on him. "P-Pru... England.. H-hit m-me!" America cried, hiding his face inside Prussia's jacket. "Hm, it's not safe to talk about it out here. Come, let's head to my car," Prussia said, getting up and offering the blonde his hand, ****who rather quickly got pulled into the car. **

**They sat in the back, where Prussia grabbed some beer cans from under the seat and handed one to America, who was drinking his feelings away and get back to the party at first, but then ended up staying and chatting with the albino fellow. They laughed at a joke that Prussia told and then continued slurping down the 3****rd**** beer together. "****You think that's bad? You should check out this killer bruise I got from this fight today," Prussia said after he was done trying to guzzle his 3****rd**** beer. He then turned his cheek to face America, who kissed his teeth. "Aw, baby," America said right before he kissed Prussia's cheek, making the albino blush. America then closed the space inbetween their lips, letting his arms drape around Prussia's neck. Prussia lost himself in the moment and subconciously inserted his tounge, making America moan into the kiss. ****Prussia then snuck his hand into America's costume, getting ahold of one of the blonde's nipples and lifting the top up. Prussia then felt America's hands gently land on his own, making the albino jolt back. "I-I'm sorry, do you want me to stop?" Prussia asked, trying to hold himself back. America just smiled and shook his head,**** moaning when Prussia lightly pinched his nipple. America then started**** feeling blood flow through his cheek and to his nether reigons ****from this reaction****. ****Prussia then nodded and continued his work, sliding his free hand down the blonde's side, slowly pulling at the satin hem of the outfit and attempting to pull the skirt and thigh highs off, leaving the high heels on. Prussia then laid the other down and kissed his neck, licking his way down to America's navel, where he then slowly kissed down to the blonde's erection. "Nh... Prussia.." America quietly moaned, holding a hand over his mouth. Prussia then let go and took America's hand and kissed it. "****I need to hear those sounds so I know what I'm doing, okay?" Prussia asked. America then nodded, blushing deeply. Prussia then continued his task and took the blonde into his mouth, making America moan loudly, resisting the nagging urge to cover his mouth for Prussia's sake. Prussia slowly sucked, later bobbing his head up and down. "Ahn~ P-Prussia.." America then trailed off, moaning loudly when Prussia inserted one of his fingers, later howling when Prussia hit his sweet spot. ****Prussia then removed the slick digits, afterwards flinging his head off the other's member. Prussia then slowly unzipped his pants, his own aching member suddenly being released. He then bent over the blonde male, looking deep into his eyes. "A-are you sure that you want to do this, America?" Prussia asked, his voice solemn. America then trustingly looked into the red eyes that stared back at him and nodded, smiling. His face later changed when Prussia lined himself up and pushed in. "A-ahh... It hurts, Prussia!" America cried, tears dripping from his eyes as he tried grabbing the snow haired male. ****Prussia then took notice and semi-panicked. "Uh... Do you want me to take it out...?!" Prussia squeaked. America then shook his head vigorously, some of his tears getting onto the seat. "Is this your first time, America?" Prussia asked, leaning down to kiss the blonde's neck, who opened his mouth and closed it. Prussia's suspicions led to that the same guy he was ****about to**** ban****g**** was a virgin. ****"P-Prussia.. It's okay. I'm fine, honest," America reasurred, wrapping his legs around the other male's torso. ****Prussia nodded and started thrusting, hearing America moan wildly. Prussia then straightened his posture and saw the blonde, his arm over his head and his tounge hanging out of his mouth. **

**This is ****_way _****better than my dream.. Prussia thought.****He thrusted gently as to not hurt the first timer, but to give him a more pleasureable experience at best. "Ah.. Ahn... O-oh! Prussia, t-there!" America cried, cutting Prussia out of his thoughts. ****Prussia enjoyed the feel of domintating satisfaction, showing said enjoyance by thrusting faster into the blonde, hitting his sweet spot ****over and over again, listening to every moan, pant, and wet sound made by America. All too soon, Prussia bent down and bit America's neck, sucking blood to the surface of the sun kissed skin as he released inside of said blonde, hearing him scream and pull him closer as his own spunk splattered on both of them. The two males then collapsed into the back seat, panting harshly, ****locking lips with one another while the music played. Prussia then noticed America getting on his knees and bending over the top of the back seat. "Come at me from behind, Prussia," America said, blushing deeply. Prussia then got himself riled and entered the other, kissing the back of his neck as he thrusted in once more as America moaned loudly. "Mnh! M-more..!" America cried as he ****enjoyed Prussia's thrusting. This continued for a while until Prussia felt close. "Too... Wet..!" Prussia was cut off before he came, hearing America howl as he came once more, his substance splattering on the back seat. The males then laid down on the seat, panting. America then gave Prussia a chaste kiss, closing his eyes and laying his head back down on the albino's chest. Prussia placed his hand on America's butt and closed his eyes as well.**

**How was it? I'm sorry that this took so long... Also, I'm not gonna be publishing any more drabbles until Saturday afternoon-Sunday, persay, due to the inconvinience that my friend and I have lost our works for the doujinshi and we must pull up the document from my laptop (Not to mention hiding the evidence we're creating an R18 doujinshi from her mom.) and start from square 1...**

**… All over fucking again.**

**We will be working non-stop on this, so don't expect me to be roaming FF and messaging people, okay? **

**Alright, I have to go and get some coke with her, for it is 1 in the morning.**

**Bye! -Reptar**

**P.S. ****ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็****ʕ•ᴥ•ʔก็็็็็็็็็็็็็ ****Raise the bear, **

**l  
（ﾟ､７****  
lヽ****  
じし****f,)ノ**

**Worship the cat.**


	8. Come With me to The Mile High Club(AusAm

Lady Firefox

OH YOU GONNA LEARN TODAY.

Hey there everyone! While my friend, Sierra, is getting a coke for me and her, I'll write this thing down while she raids the fridge for a certain bottom's favorite drink. c:

This chapter probably won't be as long due to having to work off our asses getting the doujinshi done AND that I need to pull up the banned story on my laptop whenever we come across a certain part in the doujinshi that needs to either be fixed or rewritten. Also the commitment I've made to continue this fanfic throughout the summer, so you know...

But anyway...

Enjoy this drabble and don't forget to leave a review! :D

(Well, if you wish. That one's on your own merits, kay?)

Pairing: (This one was involved while my writing style, vocabulary, and spelling was in its infancy..) AusAme! (Keep in mind this is AFTER they- Don't spoil it, Reptar! e_e But they get on a plane)

But this is the epilouge to Vacation at Dracula's Castle.

Oh, and also like in the original fic, there will be human names.

Warning: Hot plane sex. (Yeha, America's gonna be getting frogged in an airline bathroom. Can you say kinky?)

Enjoy! :D

l  
（ﾟ､７  
lヽ  
じしf,)ノ

_Oheyo, Kitty-san! c:_

+_Act one_+

Keith, Arthur and Alfred greeted the gate attendant with their boarding passes, soon gaining access to the plane that would soon take them back home. They then took their seats and buckled their belts, well, other than Arthur forcing Alfred to, who unbuckled his belt when Arthur looked away. The plane soon took off, leaving the airport in its tracks. The plane quickly gained altitude, which made Alfred fumble with trying to unpop his ears, which drew attention from Keith, who put down the magazine he was currently reading to help the other male with his problem. "Blow your nose into this, mate," Keith whispered, handing Alfred a small tissue. Alfred blushed at this and took the tissue, winking at Keith and pretending to masturbate with the tissue. "Maybe come with me to the lavatory?" Keith whispered. Alfred nodded, swiftly getting up and walking to the bathroom. Keith followed soon after, leaving Arthur, who was reading the novel he had taken from the castle.

+_Mmm, better get some tissues, girls_+

Keith stroded into the lavatory, locking the door and immediately locking lips with Alfred, who swung his arms around Keith's neck and pressed himself against the Australian, moaning wantonly into the rather sloppy kiss. They disconnected, a thick strand of saliva was pulled by gravity, still holding their tounges together. In one swift move, Keith spun Alfred and himself around to where Keith sat on the toilet while Alfred straddled him. Keith unzipped Alfred's pants and boxers, pushing both off and flinging them to the corner of the lavatory, stroking the blonde male after. "Keith... A-ah..! I can't wait~" Alfred moaned loudly, practically humping Keith's hand. Keith then unzipped his fly and brought out his member, rubbing it against Alfred's own, little moans, pants, and cries surfaced inside the lavatory. "Keith, stop teasing..!" Alfred cried. Keith nodded and rubbed harder, making Alfred almost scream. "Mnh! K-keith! Put it inside!" Alfred moaned, quickly getting up and settling his butt on Keith's member. Keith then licked his lips, knowing that Alfred didn't want anything else other than Keith's member inside him that moment. Keith then pushed himself inside, making Alfred cry out in pleasure. "Oh! I-I'm taking it in..!" Alfred screamed, his head becoming clouded. Keith then thrusted inside as he lifted up the other's hoodie, licking his nipple and taking it into his mouth, sucking on it and licking across Alfred's chest. "Nh..! M-my brain... Feels like putty! A-ah! Keith, more!" Alfred moaned loudly, pretty sure he could be heard throughout the plane. Keith then petted Alfred's butt as he thrusted himself in faster, squeezing one of the cheeks. "Unph... So tight, mate! How do you keep your ass tight like this?" Keith growled, gripping Alfred's butt as he sped up his thrusts, the strength and force building. Alfred moaned loudly when Keith put pressure on his member, stroking it as the blonde male moaned and panted. Keith then removed Alfred's glasses, holding them in his hand as he held on to Alfred's side. "Keith! Give me more... Of your dick..!" Alfred screamed, pulling Keith closer to his chest as the ecstacy grew. Alfred then thrust his butt onto Keith, matching his thrusts and trying to get more of the feeling. Keith then Brought Alfred's face to his own and connected them, hearing Alfred moan uncontrollably as they fucked. The males then disconnected, for both were close. "K-Keith, I'm gonna-... Ahh~" Alfred cried, trailing off before he released himself all over Keith and his sweater. Keith then came, his spunk exploding out of Alfred's entrance. They sat there for awhile as they panted, afterwards kissing. Keith slid his tounge in Alfred's mouth, starting to move again. "Nh.. Keith, we're doing it... Again.." Alfred moaned into Keith's mouth. Blushing darkly, Alfred placed his hand into Keith's hair, gripping it lightly as he threw his head back. Keith sped up his thrusts and placed his other hand on Alfred's butt, rubbing the cheeks together. "Mn... So soft, Alfred. I... Can't hold back.." Keith said before he thrusted dramatically fast, making Alfred scream. "Ah! I-I'm seeing stars...!" Alfred cried, feeling Keith's member roughly hit his sweet spot repeatedly. "I feel like.. Doing... Creampie, Alfred!" Keith shouted, once again exploding his spunk inside Alfred, making said male scream and coat themselves in his own substance. Both males then fell against the wall, panting harshly. They then got dressed and cleaned up before unlocking the lavatory door and walking out, quickly returning to their seats.

"You guys couldn't wait 'till we got back to the states, huh?" Arthur asked.

Keith and Alfred shook their heads.

+_Oh,_oh_Gawd_That_Australian-American_Sex_+

Hi there everyone. I told you the chapter wouldn't be this long due to that doujin and taking forever to finish...

Anyway, I'm just gonna go now and work on it some more. This took 15 minutes to write also. C:

The reason as to why it took a day to publish is because I lost the internet bc I'm stupid enough to accidentally make my laptop forget the network, so we had to wait until Sierra's mom could call their cable service and retrieve the password for me...

Bye!


	9. One More Night (UKUS Colonial)

Scouramylove (Forgive me if I misspelt that. ;w;)

Just sitting on a laptop at like... 2 in the morning writing gay sex stories.

MISS ME?

Alright, I know I said I was gonna take a break from UKUS, right? It's just that I have to put this one story about them into LibreOffice, kay? (Yeah, I use LibreOffice... ;w;)

This one will also be like the rather extravagant DenAme fic (By the way, LOVE that pairing c:) But that's besides the point. Like the last one, this will take you back in time to a world without electronics, laptops, or Galaxy S5's. A time I'd like to call...

The dark ages.

LOLno.

But it's not really the dark ages. Just 1776 owo

Eeyup, the same time the revolutionary war took place. In fact, that's what this drabble is about.

I misspelt war with wor without thinking. :B Yeah that's how you spell it... Revolutionary wor. Enjoy it. ;D

Alright! Now onto the pairing/other shit descriptions.

Pairing: UKUS c;

Timeline: The night OF the revolutionary wor (Yes, that was necessary. :) )

Warnings: Rather passionate lovemaking, Yaoi (Of course.) A full moon (No really, an actual moon.)

Anything else: Don't forget to review and enjoy! :D

(Just a forewarning, the first few sentences are the clip from when England and America battled on that field. Also, my memory might be a bit hazy due to that I haven't seen _that _particular episode in a while.)

**l  
****（ﾟ､７****  
l****ヽ****  
****じし****f,)****ノ**

**+_Act One_+**

**England's bayonette then clashed with America's own, creating a slight spark from the metal heads banging against eachother. The two males then stood at a standoff, one aiming their own gun to the other's heart. The pressure built as both England and America stared into the other's soul, waiting for the other- No. ****_Wanting_**** the other to crack under the pressure. "England, let me go! I deserve my freedom. I'm not a little kid anymore! I'm a human being who deserves rights ****and be able to speak freely," America started, seeing England's rage building. "You deserve nothing!" England retaliated, afterwards swinging his bayonette over to America's own and knocking it out of his hand, noticing as America watched in shock at how far it went flying.****(People should notice this going downhill... c:)**** America then scoffed. "Doesn't matter, I can still fight with my hands," America said, putting up his ****fists****. ****England then shot a bullet at the younger male, who dodged it and kicked the gun out of his hand. England then kicked America in the leg, making the other jolt and clocked him in the head, ****sending England to the ground. "Surrender now, England. And I won't have to hurt you," America forewarned, picking up his musket. He held it to England's head, who just looked up and stared at the other, waiting for him to pull the trigger.****A long silence passed until England jumped and grabbed America's waist, forcing his lips against the other's own, disconnecting them soon after. ****America was taken aback by this, his cheeks growing red in the cold rain. "If you are going to kill me, or we separate for good, can we at least have one last night together, America?" England asked, manuevering his hands to the other's hips. **

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

**The males then walked down the harbor, quietly holding hands as America looked off to the side, seeing the moon's reflection on the quiet ocean waters, lost in his own world as England guided him down the silent warehouse lined street, ****his thoughts wandering to past times, when America was his own, his protector, the only person he'd ever look to for guidance. And now that was all over, now that America wanted to be on his own and away from England.**

**Tears began to pool in England's eyes as he quietly sobbed, attracting America's attention. "E-england? What's wrong?" America asked, his voice heavy with concern for the other. England shook his head as more tears fell down his cheek****s, growing redder and redder with each shake. "I-is there something I can do?" America started asking, feeling guilty for some reason. England shook his head again, making America wince to himself. The younger of the two then forced himself against England, flinging his arms around the light blonde, silently crying into his neck. "England, please, say something!" America cried, now wheezing against England's neck. England then snapped out of his world by this point and ****threw his arms around America, squeezing him tightly. ****"I wish there was something I could do to help...!" America whispered, gasping when England placed his hands on the other's butt. "Actually, America, there is," England replied. The two then separated, making America tearily smile with joy. "I wish to make love with you," England said. **

**This made America blush deeply. He's talked big about having sex when in reality never had it. **

**"I- Us... You and me?" America asked curiously. England nodded at this, quickly turning around and pushing America against a wall to one of the warehouses. "****England, I'm a bit scared," America winced. "Don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of," England cooed, lifting the other male's face to his own and sweetly connecting their lips. ****America then subconciously lifted his leg to England's waist, afterwards placing his arms on England's neck as their kiss turned from chaste to lustful as England broke the kiss, both males panting. "England, I need you," America whispered, his white pants growing tight at this. England nodded and moved his lips down America's neck, making the other male moan. England then placed his hands on the other's chest, ripping his suit off and exposing him to the warm air, ****afterwards removing his own suit and quickly going back to his work. "Ah! E-en****g****... More!" America cried as England ****slowly stroked his member, rubbing his thumb against the head, making the other shudder in delight. England then snaked his hand to America's butt. ****England then rubbed**** his fingers against the entrance, feeling slick spilling from it. He then took advantage of this and slipped his finger inside, making America howl from the newfound ecstacy. ****"Hm.. Are those moans of enjoyment I hear, America?" England teased, swirling his fingers inside the other, who was too lost to speak. England then nodded, slightly blushing. England then hit America's sweet spot, making said male scream and quickly grab England's hair, tousling it as he reached nirvana, spilling himself on England through both ends. England then smiled and took his fingers out. "England, c-can we do that more?" America asked, readjusting himself to where he was facing the wall of the building with a hand on the wall and a hand opening himself for England to see. **

**England smirked at this, his member growing tighter.**

**He then held himself at America's opening. "Erm... Are you sure you want to do this?" England asked, his heart pounding. America then nodded and ****moaned as he****rubbed his hole against England, turning said brit on more than was expected. England didn't hesitate in pushing in, his carnal desires taking over. "Ahh~ England...!" America howled as he was filled up, the head not all the way in yet. "E-eng... Put it all in..!" America moaned, his body demanding more. England then let the floodgates open, releasing his full desires onto the other male, forcing himself inside. England then leant over to America's neck. "You're mine, you and your body, all mine," England growled, kissing the back of the blonde's neck as he started to thrust. "O-oh..! I'm always yours, England!" America cried. That sentence gave England reassurance that maybe he wasn't gonna lose America after all. ****But then was cut out of his thoughts when he realized that America reached his arms around the back of his neck, trying to give England more of himself. "En.. S-so good... M-more! Ah~ Give me more!" America howled as he looked up towards the sky. England then turned both males around to where he was facing the building, exposing America's body to the moonlight. "N-no, England... Please turn me back around- Ah!" America pleaded before he trailed off, feeling England lift his thigh up and thrust himself deeper, making bits of slick spill out with each thrust. ****England then fondled America's nipple, making him cry out at the empty wharf as h****is**** and England's bodies melded into one. "****...Ah! E-england! More! I want more..!" America cried ****as England moved his free hand to the other's member, ****fingering the underside and other area, making America wail in bliss. ****England then used all his strength and lifted America's other leg up, making the younger of the two gasp at how he was beng held by someone smaller than him. America then held onto the wall, trying to grip it as he felt his head spin from feeling England thrusting fast into him, ****hitting his sweet spot over and over, increasing the amount of pleasure every time. England gripped the younger's thighs, licking the back of his neck and kissing his earlobe. He then growled as he slapped America's butt, making said male scream and clench on England in gratitude. "Ahn! Eng... C-cumming.. I'm gonna cum! ****Cum inside me, England!****" America howled as England kept slapping him, accompanying each slap with a gentle rub. ****England obliged and purred as he came inside of America, making said male cry and moan at how he was now claimed for his father. England's spunk flooded the other's insides, exploding out as they came down from the high. ****England then slowly guided America back down to sit on him, protectively holding his lover's torso ****as they sat for awhile. "England, w-why did you say you wanted to have sex with me?" America asked, blushing a deep shade of red as he asked this, rather personal, question. England simply shrugged and went back to burying his face in the younger male's neck, loving the scent America was giving off. "****Mmm... Let's just say it's a type of love that only a father and son could share," England answered, pulling the younger male to lay back on the ground with him, planting butterfly kisses on America's neck as they both fell asleep, England still keeping his member where he felt it belonged. **

**+_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-+  
AND THAT'S THE END OF THIS ONE. How did you like it? Did you like how I made America cum when England fingered him? Oh how that sex scene was full of sex c:**

**Alright, off to make a hot pocket and change my undies. Later!**


	10. Tight budget (UKUS Strippers :P)

AND NOW FOR A FEATURE PRESENTATION FROM XRAWRXREPTARX THEATRES.

Jk, it's just another fanfic xD

No, but to say I'm sorry, the summer's not over yet! Here's a fanfic I've been trying to make for a while now. :D

PAIRING: UKUS

TIMELINE: 2014 :P

WARNINGS: BAB (British-American Buttsex ;) )

Enjoy! ;)

I can't believe I haven't updated my fic in a while! D: WHYGOD

But whatever... I'll get over it :P

**l  
****（ﾟ､７****  
l****ヽ****  
****じし****f,)****ノ**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_****_****Forget your realities~_******-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
****

**America walked through the heavy crowds of New York's famed Times Square, fighting against the extreme urge to punch the next person who shoves him, even though it was the result of the other person's actions. **

**His stress over money was already catching up to him, the calculator app on his phone overloading. "God, ever since those trips I took in February, June and parts of July, my savings have gone down tenfold..." America thought to himself, concerned of how much debt he was in. He then sat at a table that was on the side of a water fountain, the spray getting tiny water droplets in his hair. America then locked his phone and laid his head down in his arms, the hot black metal of the table slightly burning them. America groaned and hissed at the stinging sensation. **

**A while later, while he was in the middle of sleeping, a heavy hand tapped him on the shoulder. America woke up and saw a man in a black leather jacket and what he believed was black hair due to the extreme glare that set upon his glasses, that and forcing his eyes to adjust to the heavy lighting. "Hey, kid. I heard you were having money troubles?" The mysterious man said, his New York brouge setting into America's skin, making a shiver ****run up and down his spine. **

**America simply nodded, his hair slightly bouncing. **

**The mysterious man handed him a slip of paper, the writing all scraggly and nearly unreadable. "This place will solve all your money needs," The man explained. America squinted at the paper and muttered a quiet "Thanks.." And shook the man's hand. The man then hauled ass, sprinting back to where his shadow originated. America raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged his shoulders and started walking to the inscripted address. **

**The walk took nearly 6 hours, leaving America grunting as his legs ached and his second to last resort for light dissappearing behind the New York skyline hours ago, leaving the moon and the streetlights to light the path. The street was semi-busy while cars and a few taxis drove through them. **

**"Very unlike New York.." America grimaced, his attitude starting to go downhill, reaching the address. America then looked up at the sign, ****the letters in bold neon read: Sapphire New York. The smaller**** neon lights ****under it also**** reading: "Girls! Girls! Girls! Live nudes and hot ass! ****Come and touch some!****"**

**America then blushed furiously. "Hell no.." The blonde grunted, crumpling up the paper. He tossed it at the street and started walking back to his house, until a large figure grabbed at his waist and carried him to the back of the building, forcing America to screech and flail, his fists pounding the back of the large man's trenchcoat. The man then knocked at the door, a woman answering it. She was around 5'7, ****appeared between 17 and 22.****H****er hair consisting of long brown locks, her boobs rather large as she wore a blue bikini and a large boa, her L&amp;M lights cigarette hanging out of her mouth, the cherry ash burning brightly. The makeup she wore made her purple eyes stand out against her light bronze skin. The loud music that sounded behind her muffled. "I got a live one, and she's quite fiesty," The tall man said, holding America against his waist like a log. "N-no.. You don't get it, I'm not a chick, I just admire their asses.." America tried explaining. ****The unnamed female then approached him, her face coming into close contact with his own. She then yanked his glasses off, her purple eyes glared straight into his cerulean ones, holding a stern tone in each orb. America then looked away, trying to make his bangs hide his face away from the female and her loosely haning cherry,**** partly because the cigarette scent got to him, and also because he didn't want her to look at him the way she was****. She then straightened her posture and took the cigarette from her mouth, flicking the stray ashes, then putting the half cigarette back in her mouth. The woman then nodded at the man, signaling him to hand her America, her crazy strength shocking the blonde. "Whoa... And I thought I was strong..!" America said, getting cut off when the female dropped him, her crazy burst of speed scaring America when she tore off his clothes, quickly looking up and down his body, ripping off his underwear and grabbing it, making the other male wince and moan loudly. She then quickly turned him around and slapped his ass, ****making America moan loudly.****H****er smirk burn****t**** onto his skin. "Yup. You're a grade A femboy.." She said, ending the sentence with a giggle. "Femboy?" America said, raising his eyebrows at the term. The tan female simply sighed and rolled her eyes. "****Fine, do I have to spell it out for 'ya? ****A femboy is ****a young male who looks more feminine than he really is. There, you have your definition." ****The woman clarified, handing America a black bikini, a fedora, some makeup, and also his own little pair of sparkly black stilettos. The lady then clapped her hands together. "Alright, we're short girls so we're taking what we can get. Go in there and get dressed," The brunette lady commanded, pointing to the dressing room next to her. America didn't move, forcing the woman to go and shove him into the next room, slamming the door behind him and locking it. "Hey! Open the door! I ain't no drag queen!" America shouted, banging on the door. "Nope! Not until you put on that there stripper suit," The random lady said, her footsteps fading. **

**About 20 minutes passed before America walked up to the costume. He ****picked it up and**** glared at it, ****memorizing every sequin that glistened in the one-lighted room. Shaking his head, America obliged to putting on the ridiculous outfit. An AC vent was blowing right into the room, making it colder on his naked body. He then pulled on the bottoms, which hugged his lower reigons, making him blush. Afterwards moving on to tie the strings to the top together. Lastly putting on the stilettos and fedora. America then reached to open the door, finding it unlocked.**

**"Was it unlocked this whole fucking time?" America grimaced at another stripper. This time she had pink hair with blonde highlights, her skin a bit lighter than the last stripper's own. She looked younger than she sounded, probably around 17. Her boobs weren't all that big as the other's either, but she had a cute pink cowgirl outfit on her. "Don't you know that you were gonna be on soon? Candy's just finishing her opening dance," The girl said, slightly irritated. **

**America shook his head. **

**"Well you are. So you might as well get your shit together and get ready for your act," The young lady said, her legs and arms crossed. "Okay. Look, princess, I'm not part of whatever circus act of a strip club this is, but I ain't stayin' here. I was dragged here against my will and I'm not gonna become a drag queen just because you're shit job is short on girls!" ****America whisper shouted, blushing deeply at being dragged into this position. ****The vibrant haired lady then grabbed the other's neck and punched him in the face, not hard enough to bruise him, but with enough force to send him to the ground. The lady then got up and fetched his prop. "Every stripper needs something on stage to play with, and you get this," The girl said, tossing a boa and a magician's wand America's way, the boa landing beside him. The girl then left into another dressing room, the door slamming shut. America then got up and rubbed his nose, picking up the wand and boa. "****Damn New Jersey strip clubs..." America grimaced. He walked**** to a couch on the other side of the room, slightly stumbling in the heels from walking in stilettos for the first time and from the slight disorientation from that stripper punching him. A few more minutes later, Candy walked in and grabbed America's hands, pulling him up harshly. "You're next. Go get 'em, tiger," Candy said, in better spirits, the dollar bills sticking out of her bikini showing why she's so happy. ****America then took a deep breath, walking down a small flight of stairs, which led to a small platform you had to crouch down on. "****A trap door, huh? Not bad, New Jersey strip club," America muttered, his insult echoing into the stairwell. ****America then stepped onto the platform, crouching, as he waited for his que and for the platform to start rising. ****Soon the DJ announced his stage name (Black beauty...? I can't think of a stage name XD ****Whatever I'll come up with one later... ;n;)**

**The room was full of men, rooting and giving catcalls at him, tons of dollar bills clutched in their hands so tightly, some couldn't even hold the money to the point the bills were falling out of them and onto their erections. **

**America smirked to himself. "****This'll be a cakewalk, sorta...****" **

**He walked up to the pole, silently questioning everything he's ever done. By this point, the catcalls have died down and the men were just focusing on him, awaiting his next move. ****The DJ then started playing a song and the men just watched America just stand there, holding the pole. The DJ then saw that America was having trouble with this, and motioned his hand to get the blonde's attention. The unknown male turned around and pretended to dance, shaking his butt and running his hands up and down his body, trying to instruct America on what to do since the men were starting to lose their buzz and ****grew more impatient with him by the second. New Yorkers aren't the best type of people to be around when they got impatient...**

**So he had to act fast. **

**...Or get another bruise from Candy like before when she dropped him.**

**So then America started closer to the pole, rubbing his butt against it. The sensation of a cold rod between his asscheeks felt uncomfortable, yet for some reason, he was able to cope with it. He then looked around, his unknowing face showing to the men, who looked confused as to why this particular stripper can't dance...**

**...And why they were so uncertain.**

**The DJ once more signaled America's face over, showing him which expressions to make. America then glared at him, making the DJ laugh and give him a thumbs up. For some reason America just wnt along with it, manuevering himself around the pole, dancing up on it. By this point the men started cheering, their fistfuls of money flying in the air with full force, the smell of testosterone eminating from each of their bodies. **

**America blushed deeply at this, not really knowing he was capable of making a whole room of mostly men in their 30's grow erections so quickly. Sure, it'd happen with Spain, Prussia, and England quite a few times, ****but that was because those times he was getting banged by them.**

**"This is just merely dancing, an acting job. But if it's such an acting job then why is it arousing all these men? Was Candy right? Am I a femboy?" America thought, looking shamefully to the side as he continued dancing. **

**A couple more songs passed until another stripper was called, sending America back through the trapdoor, which his leg got caught in (Since it's maker had concealed it so well) And back into the dressing rooms.**

**America walked to the couch, collapsing on it and sheilding his eyes from the poor lighting as he thought over the comment Candy had made about him. The said female's voice startled him when she walked over and squatted next to the couch where the confused nation sat. "****You okay, doll? You seem sad despite the shitload of money in your costume," Candy asked, providing a sympathetic ear, ****the scent of her (Rather overbearing) perfume burning America's nosehairs right off. But in this atmosphere, and if they were a bit further away, it'd be as faint as the scent of a skunk 20 miles away. **

**America shook his head, the slight glisten of a tear sliding down his pink cheek. "****I- it's just that..." America paused, sniffling and wiping his nose with the black boa. "It's the comment you made about me when I first got dragged in here, that I was a femboy.. Your theory seemed to be true since I gave all those men boners and they didn't even notice ****_I _****was a guy myself.." America explained, turning over and sobbing, his back rising and falling in ragged breaths. Candy put her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it. "Aw, honey. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you look believeable as a.. Well, a girl. That comment doesn't mean ****_anything_****. In fact, I'm kinda jealous of that ass of yours in that costume," Candy cooed, slapping his left cheek. (Aww. :3) "Thing is... Our little club's income has dropped dramatically. I mean, we're lucky enough just to have this many people come in here at this rate.." Candy started. "So we've been sending out a few lookouts so we can get some girls.. Or, ya'know, take whatever we can get. Strippers aren't normally proud of doing what they do to earn money and survive on what they get based on the popularity of their clubs. Most are just struggling mothers trying to keep their families stay afloat, some are strung out teenagers that work for drug money, a few are forced into it, and only a smidge are actually willing to expose their bodies for the money, whether they're saving up for something or not.. Life is cruel, I mean, I'm not entirely proud that I'm a stripper, but I act and dress the part so that way this club doesn't go down the drain. I used to have quite a lot of money when I was 17.. But then all that ****quickly scurried**** away when I had gotten raped, ****hit in the ****nose**** with a brass knuckle, ****had**** my purse and everything snatched ****from me**** and ****then I was**** left for dead in an alleyway..." Candy stopped to sniffle. "I've been a stripper ever since. I've been trying to work the money back for 4 years..." Candy sobbed, her pink hair dropping to the couch along with her head. "S-so... Count your blessings... At least you have the choice to choose your fate instead of being forced into something to ****try to**** earn what you want back!" Candy cried into the couch, her tears wetting a spot America had rolled on by that point. ****The male rolled over and petted the crying stripper's cotton candy head which at this point sounds heavenly due to the fact he's never gone over an hour without eating something. "****It's alright... Sometimes things happen for a reason. Maybe, somewhere out there, a man will be willing to give you back all the money you're owed," America said, panning his hand across the room to emphasise the estimated amount of money Candy was wishing for. "****Y-you mean a sugardaddy..?" Candy sniffled, picking her head up. "****Yeah.. Whatever that is," America said, once more gesturing his hand as if he was swatting something. Candy wiped her eyes with her boa. "I-I guess that could be an option... Thanks mysterious stranger man!" Candy said happily, hugging America afterwards. "Meh. No problem," America boasted, ****sitting up. He grabbed a ****hundred**** dollar ****bill****from his costume and placed it gently on Candy's head, patting it afterwards. ****By then a random girl walked into the back room, approached America and whispered in his ear. **

**America nodded.**

**The girl then quickly walked back out and into another room.**** "Now, I have to go. Someone requested me in the champagne room," America flirted, winking as he stroded out of the room, ****swaying his hips ****_way_**** more than usual. **

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**America stepped through the curtains covered with beads that led into the Champagne room, seeing only one man in the back with his legs spread apart, sipping a cup of wine and patting his lap, ****a cigarette in his mouth****. His head had a familiar ****shape to it, a familiar build too. The shoulders seemed a bit soft, and the torso was also a bit slim. The legs were a bit twiggy, but not to the point to where they'd look like they were too fragile to withstand too much pressure if the person were ever caught up in a situation like that. **

**America approached the mysteriously familiar man, his face coming into clearer view since he wasn't allowed to wear glasses during his job. (And yet you're able to wear mascara and piercings... xD) **

**"****Alright, drop your panties, honey. We're gonna have a fun night," The man said. The accent was lively and... British?!**

**America's eyes widened. ****_Immediately._**

**"England?!" **

**England looked confused as to how the hell this particular stripper knew his name. ****But then, it suddenly clicked in his head that how someone could know his name right off the bat. (And especially in that expression. :P) "****A-America..?" England squeaked, his eyes as wide as the other male's. "Erm... What brings you to this rinky dink club, England? Wouldn't you rather go to, maybe, another club? Preferrably one of ****more popularity?" America asked, playing with his boa. "Eh, I'd rather come to a lesser known club. Just like the other lesser known clubs across the country. Such as Pin-ups and... Bloody hell, what was the name of that other one?" England paused to think. "Whatever, it'll come to me. But the names are besides the point, I'm just here to take a tour of the world's biggest city's clubs, you know, ones that tend to be on the ****_smaller_**** side," England said, taking another sip of wine and swishing it in the glass. "Oh... Uh, I'm just here to earn some extra cash. I'm broke from taking all those trips. Like the one to the Boston Harbour and... Fucked you there, and the other trip to Ft. Lauderdale and fucked Spain there, and another trip to the World Academy and got caught in a harem situation with Russia, and so on.." America explained, plucking a feather off his boa, flicking it on England afterward. "Hm, mind if I have a seat?" America asked, seductively pointing to England's bare lap. **

**England nodded, patting his lap once more, signaling America the Stripper to sit on him.**

**America obliged, straddling the smaller male. He then wrapped his boa around England's neck, pulling England's head closer to his chest. "So, Mr. Entrepenur, how about showing me your ****_gold bar_****?" America teased, slowly grinding himself on England. He felt England's rapidly growing erection poke at him, making him blush. England then nodded, quickly grabbing at America's ass, squeezing it. America slightly moaned and reached inbetween the both of them, unbuttoning England's suit and unzipping his pants, delving into the shorts and pulling out a throbbing erection. America bit his lip and ****pulled out his member, lightly touching against England's own. "A-aah... Eng.. It's huge..!" America moaned out, thrusting against England's dick. England pulled the other closer, also thrusing onto America. England quickly pulled down the bottom half of the stripper's ensemble, sliding himself under America and reaching his entrance, making America cry in pleasure. "Ahn.. England.. Mhn~ I can't wait..!" America moaned, pulling England's head close to his chest again. England happily obliged and forced himself inside America's leaking hole, knowing that he didn't want anything else in that exact moment except for his cock. "Y-yeah! England! A-ah! It feels so.. Amazing! Mnh! Fuck me like the femboy I am!" America screamed, lavishing in England's dick. ****England then thrusted harder, grabbing America and forcing him on his erection, growling as he was clenched on harshly as a result of hitting America's sweet spot. England then placed his free hand on America's head, tugging on his curl and making America scream out in pleasure, pressing his body against England's own. England then growled as he came, his spunk flooding America's hole and exploding out of him. (Creampiiie~ ;D ) America cried as he came, his cum coating England's undershirt in small splats. **

**Both males sit there panting, adjusting to lay down. They both then quickly passed out on the seat. **

**_-_  
Yup, these collections of drabbles is one single timeline. :P**

**AND SO THIS IS THE END. OF THE SUMMER UKE AMERICA DRABBLES. **

**Sorry this took so long, I was.. Figuring out this thing... And... Y'know... It involves... **

**Well, just think of it like this, *******Breathe******* A14yearoldgirlisinlovewithacountryandiskindatryingtofigureoutwhythefuckshehasacrushonhim... Uhm.. The girl's not me... **

**And the country is DEFINETLY not America...**

**Buh bye! ^^'**


	11. Let's Have a Spa Day! :D

Hello there my loyal fans! I'm sorry that I never gave a proper goodbye to the SUAD. ;n;

So, I'm here to make it up to you! :D

A pairing that is so magicall~ It has never been attempted to be shipped by just any fangirl.

I, am here to push the Uke America ship bandwagon to its limits! :D

Do you know who/what I'ma ship him with? Maybe it's another country, maybe it's a fairy, a horse, we shall never know. Well, till now.

Penis coloured font XD

Pairing~(If it exists. If it doesn't, I shall bring it to life!) SeaAme..? xD

Timeline: Now e_e

Warnings: Sexy massages and oils~, Male/Male, A crossdressing American, That stuff ;D

And now some delicioso yaoi from the Yaoi Fairy!~

╰( ´・w ・)つ── ✿✿✿✿✿✿ *~Have some yaoi, kiddies!~*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[Insert penis here XD]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sealand sat at his massage table happily as he waited for his massuese to arrive, his head resting gently against the small pillow as his waist towel poorly covered his penis, now looking more well formed since he became an adult. His eyes shined with excitability as his legs kicked at the air, still acting childlike even though he was about 135 (Idk somewhere near that :I)

He thought back when he was a kid and lived with England, who had molested him many times during his childhood. Now that he was free from that (Sometimes terribly painful in his opinion) Past, Sealand was free to make his own choices and live his own life without someone planning anything and everything for him.

Life has been good to him since his 132nd birthday.

Unusually light footsteps make their way down the hall as Sealand senses his massuese approaching. Knowing this, he tucked his towel securely around his waist, immediately sitting up before she had entered the room, her body in a white dress, shorter and tighter than what's usually attired on the regular massueses, but for some reason, Sealand thought, she made it work. She lifted up her face and brushed her bangs back, her cerulean eyes standing against the dim candlelight as she stared at him brightly, smirking at him knowingly. Sealand nervously giggled at her and rubbed the back of his neck, not noticing he pulled an England move.

"So, Mr. Kirkland, it seems you have a 7:30 appointment.." The unnamed massuese spoke, her voice bold yet feminine like a confident woman.

Sealand nodded shyly.

"Alright then. Name's Ame-...Cecilia.." The mysterious woman stuttered, a long pause as he tried to come up with a name. It didn't seem like Sealand questioned anything about it, just seemed to stare at the little getup he'd put together for his job when he was hired. "T-that's a lovely name Miss," Sealand stopped to clear his throat "Cecilia.." He finished, looking away coyly to avoid making eye contact with the unknown femboy, who was scribbling down drawings of erect penises entering his ass, drawing his flag on both cheeks, while the flags of other nations made up the balls and various parts of the base to see which country's cock is the best, the best making up the base and the rest on the balls (Such an Ameriwhore), pretending to jut down notes about his client.

Let's see where Sealand lands on the scale~... America thought to himself, his slutty little blonde head concocting schemes for his next victim, and with Sealand in adulthood, he was finally legal.

And with legal came sex.

And with sex came the next flag on America's cock scale.

Sealand, on the other hand, started to kick the stand on the table with his heels as he rather quickly began to grow bored, waiting for his massuese to snap out of his world of scaling which country's cock was the best out of all of his adventures. Some consisting of risking an STD at times

...From either France or England, knowing the fact they've both fucked many nations. Especially France with his collection of Roofies and Ecstacy pills he seems to get from an unknown distributor. As soon as America was done scribbling cocks made from flags, he placed the clipboard onto the counter and merely tossed the pen onto the paper, the writing utensil rolling off and stopping right at the edge of the counter, just where the built-in clip stood out from the rest of the pen. "Alright, now just lie on your back, Mr. Kirkland and I'll get the oi-" America was cut off as the smaller nation replied. "C'mon, don't be so formal, Cecilia. Just call me Peter.."

…..Was he really coming on to me?! America thought, the voice in his head screaming the very sentence.

The cerulean eyed country simply exchanged looks with the oblivious micronation before turning around awkwardly and walking to get massage oil, Sealand eyeing his ass as he reached up to get the oil from the cabinet; seeing that his underwear rode up slightly as his dress tugged on it, Sealand quickly looked away, avoiding the creation of a certain reaction to America's attire, who walked back and saw that Sealand had started kicking his legs faster. "What's wrong? This is a spa" America paused to giggle. "Just relax, nothing's gonna happen, Peter." The blonde said softly, slowly and persistently coaxing Sealand to lay down as his hand treaded gently across his chest. Sealand merely glanced at him as he poured the first lotion onto his palm, giggling when America tossed it into the other side of the room and rubbed his hands together quickly, getting all kinds of stuff wet from the drops of the liquid. After America soaked his hands in the transparent lilac scented chemical (And pretty much everything else) He quickly set to work on massaging Sealand's chest, starting at the collarbone and working his way down.

"So.. What brings you to work here? This doesn't seem like the type of town a cute little massuese like you would want to be caught after dark." Sealand flirted, instantly regretting his poorly constructed and overly clichéd pick up line.

America simply shrugged. "Just liked the scenery of some areas and this was the only place I had enough money to live in, so I'm just here until I can get enough money to move to where I really want to be." The blonde said as he pressed his hands deep into Sealand's stomach, pretending to massage.

Sealand moaned at this, his head lulling to face America's dress, blankly staring at what he believed was his pussy, simply blushing as the cuntboy focused on his work. America hummed as he started toward Sealand's dick, slowly working at his waistline and looking back at Sealand occasionally to see how he was doing. "C-Cecilia...? What are you doing?" Sealand picked his head up slightly, blushing as his cock twitched to life.

America smirked at this. "All part of my plan.." He whispered, humming as he worked more down south, tracing his finger across the base, hearing Sealand whimpering and moaning. All of this activity turned America on, making him rub his legs together as his member grew, panting as he gripped onto Sealand; His fingers, slick from the lotion, worked as an excellent lubricant to aid Sealand's need. A few more strokes up the shaft and Sealand started crying as his erection was at its full length. America licked his lips before he leant down (Yes, I am now spelling shit like England XD) and gave a long lick to the head, slightly grimacing at the taste. The taste of Sealand's head didn't bother him, it was, out of all things, the massage oil.

Maybe it's because I'm used to tasting cock already...? America thought as he took Sealand deeper into his mouth, sliding his tounge around the shaft before Sealand hit the back of his throat, forcing him to gag a bit. Sealand dug his nails into the softly padded bed as America continued, shocked at seeing his member disappear into the blonde's mouth. Sealand then shook his head as he came without warning, splots of his substance making its way from America's mouth before said male coughed and swallowed, making Sealand's head fall back onto the pillow.

America then brushed his bangs back as he lifted off of Sealand, who looked like he was unconcious before he took a deep breath, his turquoise eyes innocently staring at America's cerulean ones, who stepped back before turning around so Sealand can admire as his legs slowly flexed over the bed, lifting himself up and joining the excited micronation. "Seems like your muscles are tense here." The taller nation looked back and smirked as he poked at Sealand's throbbing erection. "Can't have that, now can we?" America giggled before lifting up his skirt, showing Sealand his ass as he worked at pulling off half of his underwear, covering his penis to avoid his identity being blown as he picked himself up and rutted slowly against him, his asshole leaking as Sealand rubbed against him, making America moan as he gripped his thigh, his tounge sticking out as Sealand's member slid inside, eliciting a dragged out moan as the first jolts of pleasure shot through him like a bullet. Sealand moaned as well as the taller nation's tight heat surrounded him, forcing to hold his own hands above his head. America then held his place before moving his hips, panting and moaning as he moved his free hand to grip his cap, keeping it from falling off as he raised his head, loud moans echoing in the room as he rode.

"Peter.. D-do... Do you like it when I massage you... Like this?" America asked, leaning back and placed a hand on Sealand's stomach, crying as he took more of the unusually big micronation inside of him, blushing deeply as he moved his hips faster as Sealand started bucking his hips toward him. "Ha-aaahn.. P-peter... Hh- It's big..~!" America cried as tears formed in his eyes, spit starting to dribble from his chin and onto his now slightly transparent dress. "Nn.. I'm glad to hear you say that.. Cecilia!" Sealand groaned loudly, his eyes clenching shut as America's sweet spot had been stricken.

Sealand pulled America back to his form and thrust into him, grabbing at his dress as he tried pulling his thighs closer to him. "Y-yes..! Just like that, Peter!" America cried as Sealand suceeded in a second attempt to grab hold of his leg, allowing him to take control. Heat quickly started pooling inside Sealand as he enjoyed the tight satisfaction of domination.

"C-ce... It's gonna happen..!" Sealand panted, holding back his orgasm as best as he could before America screamed and clenched hard on Sealand, a wet substance covering him before he pushed and coated America's insides with his genes, both of them moaning as their 15 seconds of fame took place.

After a while of vigorous panting, the two boys finally settled; After which America got up and lifted off of Sealand, who winced when they adjusted. Sealand looked over as the taller nation grabbed his shoes and underwear, pulling down his dress after he put the lost garments back on, grabbing the pen and clipboard before heading to the door. "Welp, that's it for your session. Now all you gotta do is pay the receptionist on your way out, okay?" America said, mustering all of his strength to pretend he was working.

Sealand nodded, speechless.

America giggled at him and turned around, opening the door. "Yeah, I almost forgot.."

"What did you happen to forget, Cecilia?" Sealand sat up, staring at her as the light focused on her, her appearance clearer to him now.

"Don't tell England that we did this, Sealand, or else he'll _totally_ kill me." America laughed, quickly running out the door.

Sealand's eyes widened almost instantly.

Ah, I just love a good cliffhanger, don't you?

Anyway, now that that's done, I can go ahead and continue some stories I've been meaning to. Some new, some not so new.

I'm not dead! :D

But, anyway, I've been going through with some writers' block (As pointed out on my profile) That has kept me from writing stories for the past few months.

But now that it's really past, let the kingdom of XrawrXreptarX fanfictions prosperrr~

I'm assuming you're depressed because I left quite a big gap in the story after America ditched Sealand with that little comment.

Well, here it is, the little outtake from the actual story

...Or epilogue.. XD

–-_-_-_-Epilogue-_-  
Sealand then got on his clothes and tossed the towel into the small basket beside the door.

He walked down the hall to the front of the facility where the receptionist with long curly black hair stood, her hazel eyes shining with glee at Sealand's arrival.

"Oh good. Thought we lost you. Well, all you have to is hand me the money." The lady said, commenting to herself on how jobs work and that she was a dumbass.

Sealand paid her and grinned. "You're not a dumbass" He said as he slid her a tip of $20

The receptionist almost seemed like she was glad when he tipped her. "Hey, next time I come here, can you assign Cecilia to me again if she'll still be working here by then..?" Sealand asked, blushing as he looked away, smirking at the sunset, which seemed to blind him through the freshly polished door. The receptionist merely nodded and put Sealand's cash into the register. Sealand then nodded and exited the building, the bell hanging above the door chiming as he walked to his car, getting in and starting it up. Before backing away, he pondered on how that mysterious lady knew he was a country. But, for some reason, he didn't want to know or want to tell, for his first experience as an adult was gonna be his own business.

And he wanted it to stay that way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WAOW OKAY

Now, I shall be working on a story not revolving around SFUAD since Summer is over and I _really_ need to pee before working on BaRaaHP :D

See you next weekend! Or tomorrow, hopefully! :D


End file.
